I Want Your Love
by Nina Kazama
Summary: Repairing his robot girlfriend has put Lars Alexandersson in severe debt. The only way to pay for new robot parts is for Lars to take a job working for Rochefort Enterprises. Little does he know, his new employer's daughter is the same enticing blonde girl that had piqued his interest. This time, Lili wants Lars for her own, and he will learn just how irresistible she is.
1. Money Woes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken. Namco owns Tekken. This is a work of fiction.

Author's Note: Sorry to always repeat this disclaimer in my stories, but I don't want to get in legal trouble. To clarify, this story is not at all related to my JinXJulia series. I just wanted to focus on another Tekken pairing. I hope that you like it =)

**Chapter One- Money Woes**

Lars Alexandersson's ocean blue eyes rippled in shock as he reviewed the bill that Lee Chaolan had given to him.

"I am so sorry to do this to you, Lars. Sadly, replacement robot parts aren't cheap." said Lee as he ran his hand through his silver hair uncomfortably.

"You are only charging me for the parts, right?" asked Lars with his blonde eyebrows rising to his hairline.

"Yes, I won't charge you for the labor or storage. I will do that for free. However, I still have a business to run, and I just can't afford to give Alisa brand-new $500,000 robot parts for free. It's too expensive." Lee admitted truthfully._ 'I'll say it's expensive.'_ Lars said to himself as he took a deep breath and stood up straighter.

"I understand completely, Lee, but I don't have $500,000 to pay you at the moment." Lars said as he dove his hands into his pants pockets.

"Actually, you owe me 3.5 million dollars for all of Alisa's replacement parts." said Lee as he leaned towards Lars and pointed to the total at the bottom of the paper. Lars felt a sudden migraine headache as he processed the new total for his robot girlfriend's repairs.

"Sorry again, Lars. Alisa had some parts that were severely damaged, and replacing them was the only option. " Lee explained as he checked his reflection in the window that overlooked the room that Alisa was inside. Alisa appeared to sleeping on top of a table with a white sheet covering everything except her face. Her eyes were closed and unmoving, as were the shiny pink lips that matched her hair. Lars looked longingly at Alisa, and he wished with all his might that he could stare into her bright green eyes again.

Even though Alisa was not a real person, Lars still cared deeply for the beautiful robot. He had met her during a raid on one of the Mishima Zaibatsu's military compounds. Lars and his rebel army had entered the military compound, and they were successful in battling the Tekken Force that was stationed there. After defeating the last Tekken Force solider, Lars and his comrades broke into Dr. Bosconovitch's lab. That was when Lars' world completely changed. He had curiously approached a glass covered capsule, and was surprised to find a girl sleeping inside. As he studied her porcelain face and pink hair, Lars had recognized the resemblance to Dr. Bosconovitch's daughter. Before he could say anything further, Lars and his soldiers were attacked by a group of Jacks. After battling the Jacks, Lars was taken aback when he saw that Alisa had emerged from the glass capsule. Tragically, one of the Jacks detonated a bomb, and Lars was knocked unconscious. Once he had regained consciousness, Alisa's remarkably beautiful face was the first thing that he saw. Even though Lars had suffered memory-loss as a result of the Jack's bomb, he was still inexplicably drawn to Alisa. There was something oddly comforting about her presence next to him. As she accompanied him though his journey to face Jin Kazama, he felt the bond between himself and Alisa deepen with each passing moment. Even when Jin Kazama had ordered Alisa to attack Lars, he still felt an unshakable loyalty to Alisa. It had hurt Lars more than words could say when he had to fight Alisa again at Azazel's temple. When Alisa's system had shutdown, Lars felt as though a part of him died along with her.

"Don't tell me that you fell in love with it." Jin Kazama had said to him in a patronizing tone. Lars couldn't deny that he loved Alisa, in fact, there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. After Jin Kazama had disappeared while fighting Azazel, Lars had scooped Alisa into his arms and brought her to Violet Systems to enlist the help of his new ally, Lee Chaolan. Now here Lars was, wondering how long it would take him to come up with the money to pay for Alisa's replacement parts. It suddenly occurred to him that time did not matter since he would wait forever, just to be with Alisa again.

"I'm going to level with you, Lee. I am not sure how I will be able to pay for Alisa's replacement parts." said Lars as he folded the invoice and placed it in his pocket.

"I thought that you might say that, so I took the liberty of getting this for you." Lee responded as he handed Lars another piece of paper.

"Rochefort Enterprises? What is this?" Lars asked as his eyebrows lifted once he read the paper.

"It's a job posting. The owner of Rochefort Enterprises is in need of a new Head of Security. I think that you should apply. I've heard that they pay very well." Lee said as he straightened his purple tie.

"It couldn't hurt." shrugged Lars as he skimmed the paragraph about the qualifications for the job.

"Excellent! Put me down as a reference. I will put in a good word for you, so that they will definitely hire you." said Lee enthusiastically.

"Thank you for all of your help, Lee. I promise that all of Alisa's parts will be paid for." vowed Lars as he stole another glance at his still, sleeping companion.

"No problem, now hurry. You don't want Old Man Rochefort to give your job to someone else." Lee said as he pointed to the exit. Lars quickly nodded his head and ducked out the door to the parking lot. '_Rochefort...Rochefort...Now where have I heard that name before?_' Lars thought to himself as he jumped in his car and sped away. Little did Lars know, Rochefort Entreprises was owned by the father of a young woman that he was acquainted with. Working for Rochefort Entreprises would be challenging, but not in the way that he had anticipated. His training as a solider had taught him to be ready for anything, but Lars was not prepared for what was coming. Unbeknownst to Lars, temptation disguised in a frilly, white dress was waiting for him.


	2. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or any of its characters. Namco owns Tekken. This is a work of fiction. Author's note: *French words translated* Mon ange- my angel. Mon trésor- my treasure.

**Chapter Two- We Meet Again**

"Aaaaa-AH!" Emilie Rochefort yelled as she roughly kicked the large punching bag that was in front of her. Emilie, or Lili as she preferred to be called, was practicing her fighting/gymnastic moves in the personal gym that was inside her vast mansion. She was the only daughter of a wealthy oil magnate and thus, lived like royalty.

"Water, Miss?" asked her personal butler, Sebastian as he presented a water bottle on top of a silver serving tray to Lili.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Lili said as she took the water bottle and squirted its contents on to her flushed face.

"Don't forget, Miss. Your presence is required in your father's office at one o'clock sharp." Sebastian said as he shook his head at Lili's now drenched workout clothes.

"Why does he want to see me?" asked Lili as she dropped into a full split on the blue padded gym floor.

"Mr. Rochefort is still interviewing candidates for the Head of Security position here at your home, Miss." Sebastian responded as he sidestepped Lili's long legs that she swung up into a well-timed back flip. Lili landed on perfectly her bare feet, and her clear blue eyes looked at Sebastian speculatively.

"That sounds so boring. I don't want to sit next to my father and watch an endless parade of trained monkeys perform the same routine that they always do." answered Lili with a yawn as she tightened the long blonde ponytail on top of her head.

"Your father was quite insistent on you helping him to choose a new Head of Security for the mansion and for his office. Ever since the last assassination attempt made on your father's life, he does not wish to take his safety and yours for granted." pressed Sebastian as he lowered his head as if to beg Lili to acquiesce to her father's wishes. Lili brutally hit the cylindrical punching bag as she recalled the previous assassination plot hatched against her father.

Lili had just started at a new school when a police officer interrupted her class, and had requested to speak with her privately. She had ignored the childish whispers of her classmates as she had stood up to exit the classroom with the police officer.

"Miss Rochefort, I regret to inform you that your father is in the hospital with a gunshot wound. An assassination attempt was made on his life, and he is demanding for you to go to the hospital. Your butler, Sebastian, is waiting in front of the school ready to take you to your father." the police officer had informed Lili in a sympathetic tone. Lili had immediately ran out to meet Sebastian, and she didn't calm down until she was at her father's bedside. Once she got there, her father recounted what had occurred to his distraught daughter. It had turned out that Mr. Rochefort and his previous Head of Security were driving to the main office of Rochefort Enterprises. When they had stopped at a red traffic signal, a gunman had approached the car and began shooting. Pierre, the previous Head of Security, drew his weapon and had returned fire. He had managed to shoot the gunman in the head, but not before he sustained a gunshot wound to his chest. Paramedics quickly arrived on the scene to find Pierre dead in the driver's seat, and Mr. Rochefort bleeding profusely from a bullet that had severed the brachial artery in his left bicep. Fortunately, Mr. Rochefort was transported to the hospital in time, and he was able to leave intensive care after a few days stay. Lili was saddened over the death of their trusted Head of Security, Pierre, but she was furious at the attempted murder of her father. She quickly delivered a spinning kick to the punching bag, and turned around to face Sebastian.

"Alright. Let's go, so that I can make sure that no imbecile will be in charge of our security." Lili said as she started to walk in the direction of her father's office.

"Um...don't you think that you should change your clothes, Miss? said Sebastian as he looked at Lili's wet pink sports bra and her black track pants with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, right. Father will be displeased with me if I help him interview candidates looking so unkempt." she stated with a laugh as she sprinted to her room with Sebastian running after her, struggling to catch up.

* * *

"This can't be the place." said Lars in disbelief as he pulled up to large gated mansion. He looked down at the piece of paper that said the address to double check that he was in the right location. Sure enough, the paper read the same address that was printed on a gold metal plate on a brick column that was supporting the elegant, iron gate. As his cerulean eyes took in the immense building in front of him, someone suddenly rapped on Lars' drivers' side window. Lars pressed the button to lower his window, and was face to face with a man wearing a guard uniform.

"Name?" the guard asked in a gruff voice.

"Lars Alexandersson. I have a one o'clock appointment with Mr. Rochefort." answered Lars as the guard checked his clipboard for Lars' name.

"Alright, Mr. Alexandersson. Would you kindly step out of your vehicle?" said the guard as he reached over the open window to unlock Lars' car door.

"Excuse me?" said Lars with a skeptical expression crossing his face.

"There was an assassination attempt made on Mr. Rochefort's life recently, so naturally, we can't afford to take any chances with outsiders. I'm sure you understand." stated the guard as he pulled Lars' car door open. Lars rapidly put the car in park, and stepped out.

"What exactly are you looking for?" inquired Lars as he moved aside to allow the guard to examine the car's interior.

"Well, I have to search your vehicle and your person for any weapons." answered the guard as he finished checking the car's backseat area.

"My person?" asked Lars as he took an automatic step back.

"Yes, your person. Would you please turn around and spread your arms and legs?" answered the guard as he casually stepped toward Lars to frisk him.

"I don't have any weapons on me." insisted Lars as the guard felt along his broad shoulders.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Mr. Alexandersson." the guard said as he suddenly grabbed between Lars' legs.

"Hey! If you had wanted to know what a real man felt like, you could have asked me first." Lars snapped harshly as he turned around to face the guard who had just gotten too personal with him.

"There's no need to be aggressive, Mr. Alexandersson. Your person is clean. You may now enter the premises." said the guard as he nervously backed away from Lars to press the button that opened the gate. Lars straightened the blue tie around his neck that matched his eyes, slid back into his car, and drove through the open gate. He quickly parked in front of the mansion, and hopped out of his vehicle. Lars brushed some lint off of his black business suit, and walked briskly to the front door of the mansion. He pressed the doorbell, and heard the sound of tolling bells inside the mansion. Suddenly, the large door opened and an older man wearing a suspicious expression on his face, stood in the doorway.

"Yes? May I help you?" said the man as he scrutinized Lars.

"My name is Lars Alexandersson. I have a one o'clock appointment with Mr. Rochefort." repeated Lars for the second time today.

"Of course. Please follow me." said the older man as he opened the door wider for Lars to enter.

"I am Sebastian, the butler. This way, Mr. Alexandersson." said Sebastian as he led the way down an elaborately decorated hallway. Then he stopped in front of an unmarked door.

"Please wait outside. I will go in and announce you." Sebastian instructed as he went inside the room.

"Pardon me, Mr. Rochefort, but I have a Lars Alexandersson here to see you." Lars heard Sebastian say on the other side of the door.

"He is fifteen minutes early. Good. Show him in." said a deep voice that vibrated through the door. Sebastian opened the door again, and motioned for Lars to come inside Mr. Rochefort's office. Lars blinked a few times as he took in his new surroundings. Trophies of exotic animals lined the walls of the office, and the wooden floor was blanketed in lush Persian carpets. An opulent crystal chandelier hung from the twelve foot ceiling, and large plasma screen television was mounted over the quiet fireplace. Lars' attention immediately turned to the robust man who was standing in front of a long desk that was littered with papers.

"Ah, Mr. Alexandersson. Welcome to my humble abode." said the man as he stepped forward to shake Lars' hand.

"Mr. Rochefort. It is a pleasure to meet you." responded Lars politely as he took Mr. Rochefort's outstretched hand.

"Yes, please have a seat. We will begin your interview momentarily, as soon as my daughter gets here. Sebastian, would you please go find mon ange?" said Mr. Rochefort as he stepped back behind his desk.

"Right away, sir." responded Sebastian as he quickly left the room.

* * *

Lili closed the door of her room behind her, and began to walk to her father's office that was at the other end of the mansion. Her white knee-high boots clicked against the marble floors as she approached the office. Suddenly, she passed a window that overlooked the front of her home, and she noticed a black car parked near the entrance. '_That car is hideous! It looks just like the one that I gave to that man.'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, Lili felt her thoughts becoming engulfed with that mysterious and attractive man that she had met in Queen's Harbor. She often daydreamed about him, with his captivating eyes and handsome face that she wished to trace the outline of with her fingers. '_If only I knew more about him. If only I knew the name of the man who haunts my mind during the day, and especially at night._' she mused as she continued to stare at the black car.

"Miss! What are you doing staring out the window? Your father is waiting for you!" Sebastian's distinctive voice interrupted Lili's daydreams.

"Alright, Sebastian." said Lili as she walked behind him down the hallway that led to her father's office. They stopped in front of the door, and Sebastian held it open for her. Lili smoothed her white, ruffled dress and entered her father's office.

"There you are, mon trésor. Come here. I want you to meet our latest candidate for the Head of Security job." said Mr. Rochefort as he stood up from his desk and strode over to Lili.

"Yes, Father. Where is the new candidate?" asked Lili as she looked around the office.

"Over here. Come and meet my daughter, Lars." Mr. Rochefort said as Lars got up from the high backed chair that had hidden him from Lili's sight. Once Lars stood up from the chair, his ocean eyes suddenly locked on Lili. She stared back at him in astonishment as he came toward her with his eyes never leaving her face. '_It's him! The one that I can't stop thinking about._' thought Lili as her soft pink lips formed into a tantalizing smile that made Lars suddenly forget how to breathe.


	3. The Rules of Attraction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or any of its characters. Namco owns Tekken. This is a work of fiction. Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who took the time to write a review for my story. Your input is very appreciated! I hope that you all like this new chapter. Chapter four will be up next week.

**Chapter Three- The Rules of Attraction**

As Lars and Lili continued to stare at each other, time seemed to stand still. They both forgot that Mr. Rochefort and Sebastian were still in the office with them. Mr. Rochefort did not seem to notice Lars and Lili's impromptu staring contest since he was busy looking through Lars' work history on his résumé. Sebastian suddenly cleared his throat, and the sound brought the starry-eyed pair back to reality.

"Hello, Miss Rochefort. I'm Lars Alexandersson." he said while rapidly extending his hand to her.

"Mr. Alexandersson, it is a delight to meet you." responded Lili as she placed her pale hand inside of Lars' hand. Lili's eyelashes fluttered in rhythm with her heart as her smooth skin made contact with Lars. His hand lingered against Lili's as if he were trying to memorize every line on her skin. Lili suddenly broke her handshake with Lars, so that she would not divulge to her father that she had met Lars before.

"Father, if you are ready, let us begin the interview with Mr. Alexandersson." Lili said casually as she turned to look at her father.

"Yes, mon ange. Please have a seat, Lars." said Mr. Rochefort as he sat back down behind his desk. Lars sat down again in the high-backed leather chair that he had previously sat in. Lili sat down in the other high-backed leather chair in front of her father's desk. She folded her hands neatly on her lap, and noticed that Lars was sitting just ten inches from her. Lili couldn't believe that the man who frequented her dreams, both awake and asleep, was now in her own home. She had envisioned what she would do and say if she ever saw him again. _'I won't let him go so easily this time._' she thought to herself as her lips formed into a coy smile. Lars kept his eyes on Mr. Rochefort since he knew that Lili would be too distracting for him to look at. '_What are the odds of seeing this girl again? I'm not sure if this is good luck or bad luck_.' thought Lars as his deep blue eyes discreetly swept over to admire Lili's long, toned legs.

"Well, Lars. It looks like your last job was working for the Mishima Zaibatsu. Care to elaborate on your time there?" said Mr. Rochefort as he looked over his desk at Lars.

"Yes, I held a high rank within the Mishima Zaibatsu's Tekken Force. I have a great deal of expertise in military missions and covert affairs." Lars responded swiftly as his eyes locked on Mr. Rochefort.

"Impressive. Why are you no longer with the Mishima Zaibatsu?" inquired Mr. Rochefort as he folded his large hands together on top of his desk. Lars sighed for a moment since he wanted to be careful with what he said about his former employer.

"Frankly, I didn't agree with the world domination ambitions of the Mishima Zaibatsu's former CEO." Lars admitted honestly as he continued to make eye contact with Mr. Rochefort.

"So, it is safe to say that you don't like Jin Kazama very much." Lili added her pleasant voice to the conversation. Lars nodded once in acknowledgement to Lili, and suddenly Mr. Rochefort chuckled in enjoyment.

"Join the club, Lars! I don't care for Jin Kazama either. I like your honesty and sense of integrity. What would you say to starting work with us tomorrow morning?" Mr. Rochefort said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Of course. That would be wonderful." answered Lars with a slight smile on his face. Lili began biting her pink lips to stop herself from smiling widely in excitement. '_Here is my chance to get acquainted again with dear Lars._' she thought to herself delightedly.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow, bright and early." said Mr. Rochefort as he stood up to shake Lars' hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Rochefort." Lars responded as he also stood up to shake Mr. Rochefort's outstretched hand.

"Sebastian, I need your help with finding something here inside the office. Lili, would you see Mr. Alexandersson to the front door?" Mr. Rochefort said as he motioned for Sebastian to come forward.

"Of course, Father. Please follow me, Mr. Alexandersson." said Lili as she stood up gracefully from her chair, and walked to the door of her father's office. Lars was already standing at the door, and he held it open for Lili to pass through. Lili smiled sweetly at Lars as they stepped out into the hallway together after shutting the office door behind them.

"You have a lovely home, Miss Rochefort." said Lars conventionally as he walked along with Lili down the elegant hallway.

"Thank you, Mr. Alexandersson. Please, call me Lili." she said as her brilliant blue eyes glanced sideways at Lars.

"Okay, Lili, but you can call me Lars." he added as they approached the front door of the mansion. Lars nodded politely at Lili as he opened the front door to leave. Much to his surprise, Lili stepped outside the mansion with him.

"Alright, Lars. You can stop pretending now." Lili said as she shut the door of her home.

"Pretending about what?" he asked innocently with his eyebrows creasing together.

"Pretending that we have never met before." Lili responded as she put her hands on her nicely shaped hips. Lars tried to suppress a smile at Lili's appearance. With her hands on her hips, he thought that she looked like a wife scolding her husband. Lars quickly tucked that thought into the back of his mind as his attractive eyes looked deeply into Lili's icy blue orbs.

"I just thought that you didn't want your father to know about your participation that day in Queen's Harbor." said Lars as his mouth turned up at the corners in amusement.

"I see. I thought that you didn't remember me." said Lili as she relaxed her arms and smiled a flirtatious smile in return.

"You must not realize how unforgettable you are, Lili." Lars said as his handsome smile suddenly reached his dark blue eyes. Lili stared momentarily at his mouth, suddenly mesmerized by his smile.

"What time do I need to be at the main office tomorrow?" Lars asked unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Lili said as she pulled herself out of yet another daydream about Lars.

"I said, what time do I need to be at the main office tomorrow?" repeated Lars as he looked at Lili with a slight grin on his face.

"At eight o'clock in the morning. Wear something that is appropriate for the office." said Lili as her face suddenly turned a light crimson in embarrassment at Lars having to repeat his question to her. Lars noticed the slight flush on Lili's cheeks, and looked over at his car to hide another amused smile caused by Lili. '_I spent less than an hour with this girl, and already, I've smiled more than I have in the past month. There's just something about her..._' Lars noted to himself.

"Alright. Until we meet again, Lili." he said quickly as he began to walk over to his car.

"Farewell, Lars." Lili said as she turned around slowly to go back inside her mansion. Lars hesitated slightly as he heard Lili say his name. It sounded like music when his name left her perfect lips. _'I wonder if her lips are as soft as they look._' he thought to himself as he slid into the drivers' seat of his car. Lars looked down at the interior of his car, and suddenly banished Lili from his mind. Alisa's flower that she had worn in her pink hair was sitting inside the cup holder. Lars immediately felt guilty about his interest in Lili. _'I have to stop this mild attraction to Lili before it comes between me and Alisa. I need to stay focused on bringing Alisa back.'_ he admonished himself as he started the car's engine and began to drive toward the gate. As he passed through the gate, his phone began to ring. Lars quickly reached inside his suit pocket to answer it.

"This is Lars." he said as he drove away from the Rochefort mansion.

"Lars, it's Lee. How did your interview go?" Lee Chaolan asked curiously on the other end.

"It went well. I start work tomorrow." Lars answered smoothly.

"Excellent! Looks like you didn't need my reference after all." Lee said exuberantly.

"I guess not, but thanks all the same." responded Lars as he stopped at a red light.

"Was I right? Do they pay well?" inquired Lee rapidly.

"Yes, they do. Mr. Rochefort told me what the salary is, and I'm happy to tell you that I will have all of Alisa's parts paid off by the end of the summer." Lars said as he continued driving.

"You better hope so. If you don't pay me what you owe, the doll gets sent to the scrap yard." said Lee in a somber tone.

"What?!" said Lars as he looked at the phone in shock.

"I'm kidding, Lars. I sounded really serious, like a mob boss or something." Lee's easy laughter resonated through the phone.

"You got me, Lee. You would make a convincing mob boss. I think that you missed your calling." Lars said as he felt the tension ease out of his back.

"Very funny. I'll text you my account number so that you can deposit money when you can. See you around, Lars." said Lee in a nonchalant tone.

"Alright. Bye Lee." Lars said as the call ended. As Lars continued to drive toward his apartment, he suddenly felt his thoughts beginning to drift back to Lili . In fact, she wouldn't seem to leave his mind. '_This job is not going to be as easy as I thought._' he said to himself as he pulled into an empty parking space.

* * *

Lili burst dramatically through her bedroom door, and threw herself on top of her larger-than-necessary bed. '_What is wrong with me? Why didn't I talk to him more?_' she thought irritably to herself as she rolled over on her back to stare at the tall ceiling of her room. '_Why did I act like an idiot in front of him? I must really like him, if I'm that nervous around him.'_ Lili concluded to herself. She sat up and looked down at her clothes. '_This has to stop. I just turned eighteen years old last week, and I had better start acting more grown up.'_ she thought as swung her long legs up to propel herself off the bed. Lili strolled over to her closet and began moving her hanging clothes back and forth, trying to find a more mature outfit. Finally, her eyes lit up as her slender fingers touched a sky blue, strapless dress. She laid it on top of her bed, and started taking off her clothes to try on the new dress. Lili quickly stepped out of her white, frilly dress to slip on the blue dress. She adjusted the hem of the dress to fall above her knees, and studied her reflection in the mirror. The sky blue of the dress matched her eyes perfectly, and an involuntary smile spread across her face as she thought of Lars' reaction to her appearance. Lili was planning on making a surprise visit to Rochefort Enterprises' main office tomorrow to make sure everything was running smoothly. However, the real reason for her visit was to see Lars again. _'Just wait, Lars Alexandersson. I'll show you just how unforgettable I can be._' Lili thought to herself as a seductive smile danced on her rose-colored lips.


	4. Invitations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or any of its characters. Namco owns Tekken. This is a work of fiction.

**Chapter Four- Invitations**

Lars' dark blue eyes darted back and forth with precision as he studied each of the video monitors inside his new office. He was pleasantly surprised to learn that his new position as Head of Security at Rochefort Enterprises was not as difficult as his previous job. Lars involuntarily lifted his left hand to massage his forehead as he recalled how stressful being the leader of a rebel army was. The constant spontaneity and erratic attack opportunities had earned Lars more than a few premature gray hairs. Rochefort Enterprises was far more organized and better equipped in surveillance. This new job would add some much needed stability to his chaotic lifestyle. Lars glanced briefly at a work schedule on his desk. The schedule detailed the names and work hours of each of the security guards that he supervised. He shifted his gaze over to the video monitors to observe the guards at each of their respective posts all around the large office building. After Lars viewed each of the security guards at their posts, he leaned his head back against his leather desk chair, and closed his eyes in momentary relaxation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Alexandersson?" one of his subsidiaries called through his intercom.

"Yes?" Lars answered without opening his eyes.

"There is a Lili Rochefort here to see you." responded the subordinate respectfully. Lars' moment of relaxation was immediately shattered as his deep blue eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Oh. Let her in." Lars said as his hands flew to his hair to smooth its appearance. He stood up and walked over to the door to hold it open for his unexpected guest. His ocean-colored eyes stared in admiration at Lili as she entered his office with a playful smile gracing her perfect lips.

"Good afternoon, Lars. I hope that I didn't catch you at a bad time." Lili said as she glanced at the many video monitors that captured all of the occurrences at Rochefort Enterprises.

"Not at all, Miss Rochefort." Lars replied as he took in the sight of Lili's figure that was displayed as attractively as possible in a sky blue strapless dress.

"Lili. I want you to call me Lili." she tried to say in a stern tone, but the smile that lit up her face told Lars that she was not displeased.

"Right. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Lili?" Lars said with that same mesmerizing smile that made Lili lose her train of thought every time that she looked at him.

"I wanted to make sure that your first day was going well." she responded as she quickly stared at the floor in effort to stay in control of her thoughts.

"My first day is going very well. Thank you for your concern." he said as he leaned against his desk, while trying to keep another amused smile from crossing his features.

"Your welcome. I am happy to hear that. I hope that you will remain with us for awhile." Lili said as she looked up through her thick lashes at Lars.

"Is that all? You just wanted to see how my day was going?" Lars asked as he turned his head to the side to look at Lili in honest curiosity.

"Well, I also wanted to invite you to go to lunch with me. That is, if you are hungry." said Lili as she traced the shape of her bare collarbone with her slender fingers. Lars roughly bit his bottom lip as he watched Lili run her fingers along the creamy skin of her neck. He was suddenly hungry for more than just food.

"I am hungry, actually. Lunch sounds great." Lars said as he looked down at the carpet of his office.

"Then it's settled. Let's go. I'm starved." Lili responded as she smiled in delight.

"Ladies first." said Lars as he held his office door open for her once again.

* * *

As Lars and Lili walked out of the main office, they both felt at ease in each other's company. They decided to have lunch at a restaurant that was just around the corner from Rochefort Enterprises. The flaxen haired pair quickly ordered from the menu, and their varying shades of blue orbs met across the table while they waited for their food to arrive.

"So what ended up happening between you and Mr. Never-Smiles?" Lili asked suddenly, trying to stop an awkward silence from occurring.

"Mr. Never-Smiles?" Lars repeated in slight confusion.

"That's how I refer to Jin Kazama." Lili responded with a carefree laugh.

"Oh, I get it. What a fitting nickname." said Lars as he smiled in agreement.

"I know he's just too serious and brooding. I heard that you fought against him outside of some temple. What happened after you fought him?" Lili said as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"It may surprise you to know that he actually saved the world." responded Lars as he placed his hands on top of the table.

"He saved the world? We are still talking about Jin Kazama, right? I thought that he didn't have a conscience." Lili said while rolling her icy blue eyes.

"I know that Jin made a great deal of mistakes that he will have to own up to, but he is not a bad person. I'll tell you exactly what happened at the temple, and I think that you will change your mind about him." Lars said with his ocean orbs suddenly looking into Lili's eyes as if he could see into her soul.

"I'm intrigued. By all means, enlighten me." she replied as she placed her hands underneath her chin to stare intently at Lars. He smiled slightly as he recounted the events of that fateful day. Lars watched Lili's expression change from skeptical to amazed.

"Jin actually threw himself into the pit with that monster? I had no idea that he could be so noble." Lili said as she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Yes, but now he is believed to be dead. His body was found in the desert by a comrade of mine, but when he came back to the area with back-up, the body was gone. Now, no one seems to know where Jin Kazama is." Lars added with an ominous edge to his deep voice.

"Wow. The world's biggest jerk suddenly turns into a tragic hero, and then goes missing. That sounds like the plot of a movie."said Lili with a wry expression on her face.

"Interested, Lili? Did you have a change of heart about him?" asked Lars with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Suddenly, he regretted telling Lili anything about Jin Kazama.

"No, not at all. He's not my type. I don't care for guys that look like they would bore me to tears." Lili replied as she wrinkled her nose and tossed her light blonde hair over her bare shoulder.

"Oh? What type of men do you prefer?" Lars inquired as he studied Lili's beautiful features carefully. Lili then stared at Lars with a startled look on her face at his daring question. She took a deep breath, and silently prayed that Lars was not able to hear how fast her heart was beating.

"I like men who are both strong in character and in body. A man would have to be worthy of respect, and incredibly attractive to catch my interest. In other words, someone like you." Lili said boldly as she bit her pink bottom lip. Lars' expression wavered between desire and restraint. '_Did I just hear her correctly? Should I tell her that I'm also interested in her?_' he asked himself as his thoughts suddenly revolved around Lili. Lars shook his head a few times to stop himself from wondering how it would feel to hold Lili in his arms.

"I wonder where Jin Kazama is now. I wish there was a way to find out if he is alive or dead." said Lars as he attempted to change the direction of their conversation. Lili raised a thin eyebrow at Lars' comment. '_If he thinks that I will give up easily, he is sadly mistaken. When I want something badly enough, I don't care how long takes to get it. I can be very patient_.' she thought as a flirtatious smile settled on her mouth.

"Did I make you uncomfortable with my last statement?" Lili said in a tone that was as smooth as silk. Lars stared across the table at Lili, and audibly swallowed. For once, he was at a loss for words. Lili could taste the romantic tension in the air around them, and she leaned toward Lars to rest her hand on his arm.

"Lili, I don't think this conversation is appropriate." said Lars as he lightly moved Lili's hand off of his arm.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lili even though she knew what Lars was going to say.

"I work for your father, and I don't want to lose his trust. We should keep our interactions professional." said Lars definitively. The corners of Lili's mouth suddenly turned down as she processed what Lars was saying. Suddenly, a new plan began to formulate in her mind.

"You want our interactions to stay on a professional level? Alright. What if I told you that I know someone that may know Jin Kazama's whereabouts?" Lili prompted with a smile on her pink lips that should be illegal. Lars' eyes opened wider in interest as he considered what Lili had just divulged.

"Who would that be?" asked Lars, instantly curious.

"I met a girl named Ling Xiaoyu at the previous King of Iron Fist tournament. She was very nice, and I quickly learned that she was a friend of Jin Kazama. However, the way that she talked about him, left little doubt in my mind that she only wanted to be his friend." Lili explained as she propped her elbow up on the table to rest her chin on the back of her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Lars inquired, completely missing the meaning of Lili's words.

"I meant that Ling Xiaoyu wanted more of a romantic relationship with Jin Kazama. It was obvious to me that she was in love with him." said Lili as she took a bite of the food on her plate.

"What makes you think that Ling Xiaoyu would know anything about where Jin Kazama is? Maybe Xiaoyu's love for Jin is unrequited." Lars questioned with a doubting look on his face.

"That is not the case. I got the impression that Jin cared for Xiaoyu, as well. She was the only person that he would talk to, and they have known each other for years." countered Lili as she shook her light blonde hair to add volume. Lars was momentarily silent as he watched Lili run her fingers through her long hair. He quickly entered into a daydream starring Lili. Lars suddenly began fantasizing about seeing Lili's honey-colored locks spread out on top of a pillow with him on top of her. Before Lars could continue his fantasy, Lili spoke again.

"How about I call Xiaoyu, and invite her to go somewhere with me? I can ask her in person if she knows anything about Jin." Lili offered as she smiled sweetly.

"That might work. Where do you want to meet with her?" asked Lars as he tried to push the fantasy about himself with Lili, out of his mind.

"My father is a co-owner of a new club called, The Lotus Flower. I could invite Xiaoyu to have a drink with me, and then I will ask her about Jin Kazama. Besides, Xiaoyu may need to be a little drunk to admit the truth about Jin. She can be a little secretive sometimes." Lili said with her sky blue eyes glittering mischievously.

"Good plan. You would make an excellent operative." said Lars with an amused laugh. Lili returned his laughter as she pulled out her cell phone. She skimmed through her address book, and located Ling Xiaoyu's number. As she pressed the call button, Lars signaled the waiter.

"Xiaoyu? This is Lili Rochefort." she said in a light tone.

"Hi, Lili! It's been awhile. How are you?" Xiaoyu answered happily.

"I'm great, what about you?" Lili answered with a smile.

"Can't complain. What's going on?" said Xiaoyu with an underlying tone of sadness in her voice.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were busy tonight. I would love to get together, so we can catch up." said Lili as she listened intently to Xiaoyu's end of the conversation.

"Sure! That sounds like fun! Where do you want to meet?" asked Xiaoyu with her voice noticeably brightening.

"What about the new club, The Lotus Flower? My father is the co-owner of that place, so that means free drinks." Lili responded as Lars suddenly turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Free drinks? Count me in! Can I meet you there at nine tonight?" Xiaoyu asked excitedly.

"Of course. I'll see you there." said Lili as she nodded towards Lars.

"Okay, Lili. Bye!" Xiaoyu replied as she hung up the phone.

"Alright, the plan is set. Xiaoyu will meet me at The Lotus Flower at nine o'clock tonight. This is perfect since I wanted to see my father's new club anyway." Lili said while she put her phone back into her purse.

"At nine tonight? Good. I'm coming with you." said Lars as he stood up from the table and offered his hand to Lili.

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You guys rock my socks! Lol. I will not be able to post another chapter until after February 17th. This week is a little crazy since I'm going out of the country on Friday. I will post a new chapter when I get back home!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Nina**_


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or any of its characters. Namco owns Tekken. This is a work of fiction.

Author's Note: I'm back home! Yay! I hope that you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter six will be up next week ;-)

**Chapter Five- Confessions**

"What are your plans for this evening, mon trésor?" Mr. Rochefort asked as he smiled proudly at his daughter.

"I wanted to meet a friend at The Lotus Flower later tonight. If that is okay with you, Father." Lili responded with a meek smile planted on her petal pink lips.

"Is this friend, a boy or a girl?" her father questioned with a look of suspicion crossing his aged features.

"A girl, of course! Her name is Xiaoyu, and I know her from school." Lili lied easily with a nonchalant toss of her light blonde hair.

"Alright, my dear, you may go. This will at least give me a chance to have another pair of eyes inside the club. Ask Lars to go with you. I want my most trusted man with you tonight." said Mr. Rochefort, running his hand through his salt-and-pepper hair as he reached for the pocket-watch that was on his desk.

"What will you be doing tonight, Father?" Lili asked innocently as she watched her father check the time on his watch.

"I have a meeting with some architects tonight. I need to go over the plans for my new office building in Hong Kong. I will be having dinner with them as well, so don't expect me home before early morning." Mr. Rochefort said as he turned to look at his daughter.

"Which guard will be with you tonight?" inquired Lili as worry flashed in her sky blue eyes.

"Don't worry, mon ange. Philippe will be coming with me tonight. Make sure Lars stays with you all night, and have fun." Lili's father approached her and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Of course, Father. Have a good evening." Lili replied as she watched her father leave his office. Lili took a quick look at herself in a mirror on the wall of her father's office. '_Lars will be here soon. I need to hurry and get ready._' she said to herself as she dashed to her room with a smile on her face that could not contain her excitement.

* * *

As Lars parked his car in front of his employer's mansion, he felt an unfamiliar knot in his stomach. He checked his reflection in the rear-view mirror to make sure that his hair was still in its signature style. Lars breathed a sigh of relief as he found that his appearance was as he intended it to be. Once Lars stepped out of his vehicle, he had to grab the car door to steady himself and fight against the sudden wave of anxiety that threatened to overwhelm him. '_What is the matter with me? I've never been this nervous before_.' he wondered to himself as he took a deep breath. '_This is because of Lili. What did she do to me? I think that she did this on purpose._' he thought as he shut his car door. Lars quickly found himself longing to be in battle against an enemy that he could anticipate. On the battlefield, he felt strong and invincible, but when it came to Lili, Lars never knew what to expect. He shook his head a few times to rid himself of any lingering thoughts of his own personal Siren. '_Keep it together, Lars. She is just a girl, that is all.'_ Lars reminded himself as he rang the doorbell of the Rochefort Mansion. Sebastian opened the front door and quickly stepped aside for Lars to enter the large home.

"Miss Rochefort will be along shortly, Mr. Alexandersson. Let me know if you need anything." said Sebastian as he nodded his head slightly and walked away. Lars nodded in return and pulled his phone out of his black pants to check the time.

"I hope that I haven't kept you waiting too long, Lars." purred a familiar female voice.

"Not at all, L-" Lars said as he turned around and his breath suddenly caught in his throat. His dark blue eyes widened in surprise as he took in the beautiful sight before him. There she was. Lars' sweet torture, personified. Lili wore a black and silver sequined mini-dress that showed off the shape of her hips and the length of her long legs. Her shiny black pumps clicked against the marble floor as she stepped toward the speechless Lars.

"What do you think?" she asked in her most seductive voice.

"You look...nice." Lars said quickly as he turned back around to open the front door. However, he ended up running into the door frame, head first.

"You just walked into the side of the door, so I guess you think that I look better than nice." Lili concluded as she attempted to muffle a giggle at Lars rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, well we should be going now." he said in effort to hide his humiliation.

"Of course, I don't want to keep Xiaoyu waiting." answered Lili as she walked in front of Lars, through the open front door of her mansion. Lars then froze in place as he watched Lili pass in front of him. Her honey blonde hair was up in a high ponytail, which showed the exposed skin of her back, revealed by the mini-dress. '_It's official. Everything about her drives me crazy_.' he thought to himself as he walked over to the drivers' side of his car. As he watched Lili get into the passenger seat, Lars was suddenly unsure of how long he could keep fighting his growing desire for Lili.

* * *

"Before you go inside, I have something for you." Lars said when he parked his car outside the club.

"What is it?" asked Lili curiously as she looked over at Lars.

"It's a mini-microphone that you can attach to your dress, so that I can hear you. This way, I'll be able to help you right away, if you need me." Lars explained as he handed the microphone to Lili. _'I need you more than you know, Lars._' Lili thought to herself with a coy smile on her pink lips. She wrapped her slender fingers around the microphone, and quickly attached it to her dress.

"I should be able to hear your conversation with Xiaoyu through my ear piece, so I will sit at the opposite end of the bar." said Lars as he got out of the car.

"Alright. Come inside the club a few minutes after me, so that we don't look suspicious." Lili stated as she straightened her mini-dress. She walked up to the front of the club, and was immediately let in by the guards at the entrance. Lili quickly made her way to the bar area, surveying her surroundings. She sidestepped a young couple, who were grinding against each other provocatively on the dance floor. Lili hopped on to a circular bar stool and looked around herself discreetly. She suddenly noticed Lars walking toward the end of the bar, and they locked eyes momentarily.

"What can I get for you, Miss Rochefort?" asked a male bartender with a flirty smile on his face.

"Can I have two glasses of 'The Punch'?" Lili responded as she returned his smile.

"Rough day?" the bartender inquired.

"They are not both for me. I'm expecting someone." she said as she watched him mix the potent drinks.

"Not a boyfriend, I hope." the bartender said teasingly as he placed the drinks in front of Lili. As Lars was listening to the conversation, he was seriously considering knocking out the flirtatious bartender. Lili rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her drink. The drink tasted delicious, but Lili knew the many ingredients of The Lotus Flower's signature drink. Hiding behind the sweet flavor of the drink was four different types of alcohol.

"Here you are, Lili!" said a happy female voice next to her.

"Xiaoyu! It's so nice to see you." Lili replied as she gave Xiaoyu a quick hug.

"I'm so happy that we could get together. It's been so long since we've talked." Xiaoyu said as she sat on a bar stool, next to Lili.

"Here, I ordered you a drink." said Lili as she pushed a full glass toward Xiaoyu.

"What is it?" asked Xiaoyu as she picked up the glass to examine the bright green drink.

"It's really good. Try it." Lili said as she pretended to take a sip from her own glass.

"Okay. I'm really thirsty, actually." Xiaoyu responded as she put the straw between her lips.

"What's the verdict?" asked Lili as she turned toward Xiaoyu.

"It's really tasty. Can I have another one, please?" Xiaoyu said as she swallowed her drink quickly.

"Of course, Xiaoyu." Lili said as she signaled the bartender.

"Your dress really pretty, Lili." said Xiaoyu with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, so is yours. You look good in red, Xiao." Lili said while looking at Xiaoyu's short red dress.

"Really? I only kept this dress because someone bought it for me." Xiaoyu said with sadness echoing in her voice.

"I wonder who." said Lili pensively.

"Someone that I used to know." Xiaoyu answered as she started drinking from her new glass.

"Someone that you used to like?" Lili pressed as she glanced over at Lars, who was drinking his own drink at the other end of the bar.

"I didn't just like him. I loved him." Xiaoyu admitted as she finished downing her second drink.

"Loved? Who was it?" Lili asked as she turned her attention back to Xiaoyu.

"It's not important anymore. Besides, he's been missing for several months now. No one knows where he is, including me." Xiaoyu said when the bartender placed another drink in front of her.

"Are you referring to a certain Mr. Kazama?" said Lili with a small smile on her soft lips.

"Shh! I don't want to say his name too loud, but yes. It's him." Xiaoyu said as her shoulders slumped slightly.

"I didn't know that you cared about Jin. What do you think of him now?" Lili asked as she traced her index finger around the rim of her glass.

"I think that a guy like him should wear a warning." Xiaoyu said as she finished her third drink.

"Really? What would the warning say?" asked Lili with her thin eyebrows lifted.

"It would say, '_Don't give me your heart because I will break it and never give it back_.'" said Xiaoyu as she dabbed her bright red lips with a napkin.

"I had no idea, Xiaoyu. So, is it safe to say that he's kissed you before?" Lili asked casually while the bartender put another drink in front of Xiaoyu.

"We've done more than kiss." Xiaoyu said as she sipped her new drink.

"Oh. I see. No wonder you are so hung up on him." Lili said as she glanced at Lars who was leaning against his arm, pressing the ear piece further into his ear.

"Who wouldn't be? Just look at him!" said Xiaoyu as her words began to have a slight slur to them.

"I will admit that Jin is easy on the eyes, but he seems so boring. Not to mention, he barely says a word." Lili said while she studied her shiny, crimson fingernails.

"Jin may be a man of few words, but they are all the right ones. Also, he's not boring at all. I always have a good time with him, especially in bed." Xiaoyu said honestly as she continued to drink.

"He's that good?" Lili asked skeptically.

"I would say that he is a 'detail-oriented' lover." Xiaoyu said with a smile that revealed that her mind was elsewhere.

"Detail-oriented?" asked Lili as she leaned closer to Xiaoyu.

"Yes, he pays attention to _every_ one of my details." answered Xiaoyu as she took another sip of her nearly empty glass. Lili remained silent and locked eyes with Lars again. He smiled his attractive smile at Lili, and her cheeks suddenly turned pink in embarrassment.

"What would you do if you saw Jin again?" Lili questioned as she rapidly broke eye contact with Lars.

"I would drop-kick him, then rape him." Xiaoyu declared without shame. Lars suddenly choked on his drink after he heard Xiaoyu's statement. Lili turned to glance at Lars, who was coughing loudly. Lili turned her attention back to Xiaoyu, and she noticed that her friend was now asleep at the bar. Lili shook Xiaoyu's shoulder, Xiaoyu mumbled something, but continued to sleep.

"Lars, I need your help." Lili said into her mini-microphone. Lars immediately stood up, and walked over to Lili's side.

"Xiaoyu is too drunk to go home by herself. Let's take her to my house, and she can sleep in one of the guest rooms." said Lili as she grabbed one of Xiaoyu's arms.

"Do you think that she was telling the truth?" Lars asked as he grabbed Xiaoyu's other arm.

"Yes, I think that she really doesn't know where Jin is." Lili responded as they towed Xiaoyu out to the parking lot.

"Xiaoyu is really in love with him, isn't she? Have you ever been in love like she is?" inquired Lars as Lili held open the car door, and he placed Xiaoyu in the backseat.

"You could say that." answered Lili as she shut the car door and looked over at Lars.

"You have? With whom?" he asked with his ocean eyes intensifying.

"Let me show you." Lili said as she suddenly pressed her full pink lips against Lars' mouth.


	6. Confessions Continued

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken or any of its characters. Namco owns Tekken. This is a work of fiction.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Chapter seven will be up next week, and this story is about to get more interesting with a change of scenery coming up soon for Lars and Lili ;-)

*French words translated* Mon désir- My desire

**Chapter Six- Confessions Continued**

Lars' cobalt blue eyes involuntarily slid closed when Lili's smooth lips touched his mouth. As he tasted Lili's lip gloss, he felt a hungry fire ignite inside of him. His left hand suddenly had a mind of its own as he gripped the small of her back to pull her closer to him. Lili tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to run her slender fingers through Lars' dark blonde hair. Lars pressed his mouth harder on Lili's warm and inviting lips. Her lips slightly parted, and Lars felt the tip of her tongue run along his bottom lip. He held Lili even closer to him, and she began to melt in his arms. Their breathing patterns became more ragged, and Lars began to feel his control slipping. He suddenly found himself seriously considering taking Lili in the parking lot, against his car. As their kiss deepened, Lars used his free hand to lightly caress Lili's cheek. This caused Lili to moan in Lars' mouth, and the sound activated Lars' baser instincts. He rapidly grabbed Lili's left leg, and hitched it around his hip. The way that Lili held her body against Lars told him that she was ready for whatever he had in mind. Before they could go any further, Alisa suddenly entered Lars' mind. He took in a sharp breath, and reluctantly tore his mouth away from Lili's delicious lips.

"What's wrong, mon désir?" asked Lili in a surprised tone.

"I'm sorry, Lili. I can't do this." Lars said as he stared into Lili's sky blue orbs with agony apparent in his ocean eyes. He wanted nothing more than to sweep Lili into his arms again and reclaim her lips, but Alisa's image burned in his mind and in his conscience.

"What do you mean, Lars?" Lili questioned with a confused look on her face.

"I meant that I cannot be involved with you romantically. It's inappropriate." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Inappropriate? Dear Lars, I can assure you that my father will not be upset if you and I start dating. He wants me to be happy, and you make me very happy." said Lili as she smiled her trademark smile that always left Lars speechless.

"That is not the only reason that we can't be together." Lars responded while directing his gaze to the parking lot's gray concrete floor.

"Oh? What is the other reason?" Lili asked as her blue eyes turned icy. Lars remained silent for a few moments. An awkward silence followed, and suddenly Lili's intuition flickered.

"There is someone else. Isn't there?" she said ominously as she studied Lars' body language. His head immediately snapped up, and their eyes met. Lili could see the answer to her question reflecting in Lars' deep blue eyes.

"How did you know?" Lars asked in a muted voice.

"Just a feeling, I guess. But you obviously don't care for her as much as you think you do." said Lili as she put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean by that?" Lars said with a look of surprise crossing his attractive features.

"If you really loved that other girl, then you would not have kissed me like that." Lili noted as she looked sideways at Lars.

"That is not the case." Lars protested sternly.

"Why did you kiss me so passionately then?" Lili demanded as she took a step toward Lars.

"I was overcome, and I lost control momentarily." he replied as he guiltily dropped his gaze once again.

"Like I said, if you really loved her, then you wouldn't have kissed me back." Lili stated tenaciously.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Alisa." Lars countered as he met Lili's accusing glare.

"Don't you dare say her name in front of me!" exclaimed Lili with her voice rising in anger.

"Lili, calm down." Lars said as he attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to...wait a second. Did you just say the name, Alisa?" Lili said with her voice growing quieter.

"Yes, I said Alisa. Why?" asked Lars as his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Wasn't that the name of the robot that was with you that day we met in Queen's Harbor?" Lili said suspiciously.

"That is correct." said Lars, unsure of where Lili was going with this conversation.

"You are in a relationship with a robot?" Lili asked with shock echoing in her voice.

"If that's the way that you want to define it, then yes." Lars responded as he watched endless questions reflect in Lili's light blue eyes.

"Let me make sure that I'm understanding this. You are passing up an opportunity to be with me, a human female, so that you can have a relationship with a robot?" Lili asked incredulously.

"You make it sound like a crime." Lars stated as he leaned casually against his car.

"I'm just having a hard time believing this. It doesn't make any sense." Lili responded as she tightened her long blonde ponytail.

"What doesn't make any sense?" asked Lars with irritation leaking into his voice.

"You can't possibly think that you will have a future with a robot. You will age, and she won't. Don't tell me that thought never crossed your mind." said Lili while rolling her icy blue eyes.

"I don't have explain my choices to you, besides, Alisa was there with me when I lost my memory." Lars added as he dug in his pants pocket for his car key.

"You also don't have to justify your actions to me either. I've already made my own conclusions about you." said Lili while she climbed into the backseat of the car to sit next to Xiaoyu. Lars shook his head slightly as he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. He sighed audibly at the uncomfortable silence in the car. The only sounds in the car where the hum of the engine and Xiaoyu's light snoring. Lili remained silent and Lars was unsure of what to say to her. He licked his dry lips, and he noticed that his lips were still numb from the kiss that he shared with Lili. Lars wanted to remain loyal to Alisa, but he couldn't deny the chemistry that he felt with Lili. '_Why keep lying to myself?_' he thought as he entered the gates of the Rochefort Mansion.

"Do you need some help taking Xiaoyu upstairs?" Lars asked suddenly, attempting to break the icy silence in his car.

"No thank you. You may leave now." Lili said in a catatonic tone, refusing to give Lars any eye contact as she opened the car door and hoisted Xiaoyu's sleeping form against her body.

"Lili, I..." Lars started to say, but was interrupted by Lili loudly slamming his car door. Lars watched Lili tow Xiaoyu toward her front door, and he suddenly felt disheartened at Lili's new-found aversion to him. When Lili opened the front door of her home, she turned back to look at Lars. As she watched him drive away, two silent tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Lars arrived at Violet Systems a few minutes past midnight. He pulled into an empty parking space, and slowly shut off his engine. Lars continued to grip the steering wheel as he leaned his head against the headrest. He closed his eyes, and attempted to gather his scattered thoughts. It wasn't long before Lili came to his mind. Lars exhaled sharply as he opened his eyes again, trying to force Lili out of his thoughts. He propped his elbow up on the driver's side door, and he rested his closed fist against his mouth. As his knuckle brushed past his lips, his mind was instantly swept up in the memory of Lili's kiss. Guilt suddenly washed over him as he realized how much he had enjoyed kissing Lili. '_What am I going to do? I want Alisa to be here with me again, yet I can't get Lili out of my mind.' _he said to himself. Lars was unaccustomed to having his heart pulled in two different directions, and he quickly found that he didn't like this new form of torture. Lars knew that he wasn't the type of man to have more than one romantic interest at a time. Honest to a fault, he felt that the only way to clear his conscience was to confess. Lars opened his car door, and quickly stepped out. He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the card key that Lee had given him awhile ago. Lars ran the card through the card reader and pushed open the large door that led into one of Violet Systems' labs. He took a deep breath and entered a dark room. After he flicked on the light switch, his attention immediately shifted to the unmoving pink-haired robot on top of a table. Lars smiled slightly as he approached the table.

"Alisa, it's Lars. I don't know if you can hear me, but I have something that I need to say to you." he said while moving a chair to sit next to Alisa's head.

"After I caused your system to shutdown, I promised you that I would do whatever it took to bring you back. I will keep that promise, but I don't know what will happen once you are fully functional again." Lars stated as he stared at Alisa's frozen form.

"I was talking to this girl earlier tonight, and she said something that hit me right between the eyes. She said, that you and I will not have a future together. I am beginning to realize how right she is." he continued while he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"This girl, Lili, she is really something. I find her attractive." Lars admitted as he ran his hand along Alisa's jawline. Suddenly, Lars felt a biting electric sensation shock his fingers. He rapidly jerked his hand away from Alisa, and shook his wrist to regain the feeling back in his fingers.

"Okay, okay. I think that Lili is extremely attractive. Actually, I like her more than I should." he confessed while he continued to keep his hands to himself. '_Being an honest person can be dangerous._' he thought wryly as his mouth began to turn up at the corners.

* * *

"Xiaoyu? Are you awake?" Lili whispered as she knocked lightly on the door of the room that Xiaoyu had stayed in overnight. A low groan sounded through the door, and Lili turned the doorknob to peek inside the dimly lighted room.

"Lili? Is that you?" Xiaoyu croaked in a low tone.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Lili asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Xiaoyu.

"I felt like I got hit by a big truck. What happened last night?" asked Xiaoyu as she attempted to sit up in the bed.

"Well, you got a little tipsy last night, so I brought you to my house since you were in no condition to drive home." explained Lili with a tentative smile.

"Thank you, Lili. That was very kind of you." Xiaoyu said while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't mention it. Do you need anything?" Lili asked as she picked up the phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

"I would really like some water and a few aspirins." replied Xiaoyu with a yawn. Lili nodded as she dialed a number, and brought the phone receiver to her ear.

"Sebastian, could you please bring some breakfast and two aspirins to the 'Fleur-de-lis' guest room?" Lili politely requested. After Lili hung up the phone, she noticed that Xiaoyu was staring at her.

"What's wrong, Xiao?" Lili asked curiously.

"I'm really upset that I got so drunk last night. Did I do anything embarrassing?" Xiaoyu inquired as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"You didn't do anything embarrassing, but you did say some interesting things." Lili admitted while chewing on her full bottom lip.

"What did I say?" Xiaoyu asked with her eyes widening.

"You talked about your relationship with Jin Kazama." Lili said calmly.

"I did? Oh my. What exactly did I say about Jin?" asked Xiaoyu as her expression began to resemble a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"You said that you didn't know where he was, and that you loved him." responded Lili, looking down at the floor.

"Did I say anything else?" Xiaoyu asked in a quiet voice as if she was afraid to hear the answer to her question.

"Well, you also admitted that you and Jin had been intimate." Lili answered, keeping her gaze focused on the floor.

"Oh no! Now I'm really embarrassed! I don't know what to say." Xiaoyu said as she buried her face in a pillow.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Xiaoyu. It's not a big deal." said Lili nonchalantly.

"I can't believe that I told you that. I'm not one to reveal my true feelings." Xiaoyu said when suddenly they both turned at the sound of a knock on the door. Sebastian entered the room, carrying a tray of food. He placed the tray in front of Xiaoyu, and turned to Lili.

"Is there anything else you need, Miss?" he asked in a calm tone.

"No. Thank you, Sebastian." Lili responded and she watched Sebastian leave the guest room. Xiaoyu quickly swallowed the two aspirins and silently began to drink her water.

"Were you surprised at what I said about Jin?" Xiaoyu asked as she took a bite of the buttered toast in front of her.

"I was a little surprised since Jin doesn't seem like the type of guy that would get close to anyone." Lili said with a slight shrug.

"I know that he seems to have a hardened exterior, but to tell you the truth, I felt drawn to him since the first day that I met him." Xiaoyu said with a small grin dancing on her lips.

"Really? When did you start to fall in love with him?" asked Lili as she extended her long legs on the bed.

"When I first met Jin, I knew right away that he was someone that would impact my life. Once we started talking more and spending time together outside of school, I could feel my feelings for him beginning to deepen. One day, we were doing a project together for school, when he suddenly leaned over and kissed me. All of a sudden, my life changed." said Xiaoyu as she stared out the window pensively.

"What do you mean that your life changed?" Lili asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Since that day, there was no one more important to me than Jin. He is the one that claimed my mind, captured my heart, and invaded my soul. I don't know where he is right now, or if he is still alive. All I know is that I'm still here, waiting for him." Xiaoyu said with each of her words ringing with sincerity. Lili looked away from Xiaoyu in effort to hide the look of sorrow on her face. She quickly stood up and walked over to the window, with her back to Xiaoyu.

"Has that ever happened to you, Lili? You find someone that you are instantly attracted to, but you couldn't be with them?" asked Xiaoyu with a note of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, I have. I'm in love with this guy, but he's with someone else." Lili confessed sadly as she turned back toward Xiaoyu.

"Take my advice, Lili. Don't give up. Don't end up like me, forever waiting. You just have to ask yourself, 'how badly do I want this?' " Xiaoyu said while she smoothed her straight black hair. Lili nodded and stared out of the window, suddenly lost in her thoughts about Lars.


	7. Green-Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tekken, or any of its characters. Tekken belongs to Namco. This is a work of fiction.

Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews and support of this story. It means alot! On a side note, I decided to call this chapter 'Green-Eyed Monster' to refer to the jealousy that some characters are experiencing. Also, I'm basing the story line about Xiaoyu and Jin's romance on the canon Tekken story. Chapter eight will be up next week. Happy Spring Break everyone!

**Chapter Seven- Green-Eyed Monster**

After Lars had left Alisa's side, her internal computer went to work. '_Running database check on one, "Lili Rochefort." Hmm...my data retrieval function is not operational at this time.'_ Alisa's outside form remained unmoving, but her mechanical brain was working at top speed. '_Analyzing Lars Alexandersson's speech patterns. I detect no form of deception in his statements. Searching for definition of the word, "attractive." Definition, arousing interest or pleasure also, charming or appealing.'_ Alisa's emerald green eyes flickered with understanding behind her closed eyelids._ 'Lars was trying to me that he is being drawn to a human female. I had anticipated that this would happen one day, the only question is, when will I be completely repaired? I must eliminate my new rival, Lili Rochefort. This must be what humans call "jealously." What a complex feeling.'_ Alisa thought as she continued to lie still on top the table in Violet Systems' lab.

* * *

Lili Rochefort continued staring out the window of the guest room. While she watched the gardeners water the lawns of her home, Lars entered her thoughts once again. Lili's frost blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to push Lars out of her thoughts. Her efforts proved to be in vain since Lars continued to linger like a ghost in her mind.

"What is his name?" asked Xiaoyu, after a minute had passed.

"Who?" Lili said as she blinked her eyes a few times to focus on the present.

"The one that you are in love with." said Xiaoyu with a half-way grin on her face.

"Oh, him. I'm trying not to think about him right now." Lili said as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"How's that working out for you?" Xiaoyu asked even though she could see on Lili's face that her thoughts were occupied at the moment. Lili sighed as she turned around to face Xiaoyu.

"You said something about Jin last night that stood out from everything else." Lili said as casually as possible in attempt to change the subject.

"What did I say?" Xiaoyu asked, easily distracted.

"You said that a guy like Jin should wear a warning, and that it would say something about him being a heart-breaker. Did he really break your heart?" asked Lili as she straightened her pink sundress.

"Yes, he did. Several times, in fact." Xiaoyu said with heartache visible in her light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Xiao." Lili replied as she averted her gaze to the floor.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not. I knew what I was getting myself into." Xiaoyu stated as she looked at Lili.

"What do you mean by that?" Lili asked with honest curiosity on her face.

"Well, the first time that I met Jin, he had just transferred into my school in the middle of the semester. I was assigned to be Jin's study partner, to help him catch up with his schoolwork, but that's when I started getting unsolicited warnings about him. More than a dozen of my classmates cautioned me to stay away from him, and then I learned about his family's history. I will admit that I felt sorry for him at first, especially about him losing his mother at a young age. Still, my friends told me that he was dangerous, but I felt that everyone was wrong about him." said Xiaoyu as she leaned her head back against the bed's headboard.

"So you kept spending time with him, even though you knew that you shouldn't?" Lili prompted while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, and it wasn't until the end of the school year that he kissed me for the first time. Jin turned cold afterward, and he started saying that I shouldn't get involved with him. Jin kept insisting that he was a bad person, but naturally, I didn't listen to him. I guess I should have heeded his warning because after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, he disappeared without so much as a farewell. When he came back for the next tournament, he fed me this story about him hiding out in Australia to learn a new fighting style. I didn't care where he had been; the only thing that mattered to me was that he was back. I confessed that I loved him, and to my surprise, he admitted that he cared for me as well. That was the first time that we spent the night together." Xiaoyu blurted out all at once. Lili continued sitting at the edge of the bed with her clear blue eyes wide as she listened to Xiaoyu.

"This all occurred before I met you, right?" asked Lili, trying to place the events in chronological order in her mind.

"That's right, but then Jin made another one of his disappearing acts without telling me anything. Once the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 was announced, I was sure that if I entered, I would see Jin again. I did see him, but I couldn't get close to him since he became the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I kept remembering something that Jin had told me. He said that the only reason we couldn't be together was because he had the Devil Gene in his blood, and he didn't want to doom me to the same fate that his father brought on his mother. I wanted to be with Jin, no matter what the cost. I even tried to go back in time to prevent his father, Kazuya Mishima, from turning evil since that is the reason that Jin has that demon inside of him. However, when I did get to the past, I failed to help Kazuya that day that Heihachi Mishima threw him into that volcano when he was five years old. Every step I took was to be with Jin, but I failed miserably. When I tried to go see Jin at the Mishima Zaibatsu's headquarters, he refused to see me. Now you see what I meant when I said that he has broken my heart many times." said Xiaoyu while wiping at the tears that had left her shiny brown eyes.

"Oh, Xiao. I don't know what to say." Lili responded as she put her hand on Xiaoyu's shaking shoulder.

"Distract me. Tell me about the one that you are in love with." Xiaoyu said with her voice cracking.

"His name is Lars, and he works for my father." Lili replied in a calm tone.

"Do you know how he feels about you?" Xiaoyu asked as her voice began to return to normal.

"I think that he likes me as much as I like him, but he just won't admit it yet. The only problem is that he claims he is in a relationship with someone else." Lili explained with a note of jealousy hiding in her voice.

"Are you going to keep pursuing him?" Xiaoyu inquired as she stood up from the bed.

"I'm not sure what I will do. Lars is acting like this is a game that only he knows the rules to." Lili said, crossing her arms over her chest irritably.

"Are you referring to that make-out session you two had in the parking lot of the club?" Xiaoyu said, attempting to suppress a giggle.

"You saw that?" Lili asked with her beautiful features turning red in embarrassment.

"I was inebriated, but not blind." Xiaoyu replied as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"But then Lars had to go and ruin the moment when he brought up that other girl. I was so mad that I wanted to slap the spikes out of his hair." Lili said through her clenched teeth.

"If I were you, I wouldn't give up on him." Xiaoyu advised with a friendly smile.

"I don't know what to think about Lars anymore, but he needs to know that I'm not one to be toyed with." Lili stated definitively.

* * *

Lars tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel of his car as he drove to his employer's home._ 'What should I say to Lili, if I see her? I think that I should try to smooth things over between her and I. However, I have no idea what to say to fix this._' he thought uneasily as he continued to drive. An all-to-familiar knot began to form in his stomach while he recalled how upset Lili was with him. _'I just need to tell her that I don't want last night to affect our professional relationship. This job will be easier to do, if she's no longer cursing the air I breathe.'_ he concluded to himself as he approached his destination.

* * *

"Here you are, mon ange. How was your night?" Mr. Rochefort said while he approached his daughter in the library of their large home.

"It was good. I invited my friend to stay the night, and she just left." Lili answered as she looked up from the book that she was reading.

"I'm glad that you had a good time with your friend. Lars will be here at any moment. I have to go over some security plans with him." said Mr. Rochefort while checking his pocket-watch for the time. Lili's shoulders stiffened once she heard Lars' name.

"Alright Father, I will leave you to your business. I will be in the gym, if you need me." Lili said rapidly as she stood up and left the room, leaving her father without saying another word.

* * *

Once Lili had changed into her workout clothes, she headed to her personal gym. Lili immediately began taking out her frustration on the cylindrical punching bags inside the gym. As Lars meandered through her thoughts, her assault on the punching bags became more brutal. While she furiously hit each of the bags over and over again, Lili began to lose track of time. Thirty minutes had passed, and Lili did not notice.

"Is this a bad time?" asked a familiar and unwelcome male voice. Lili ground her teeth together, and continued to hit the punching bags as though no one had spoken. After several tense minutes had passed, Lars decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Lili, will you let me talk to you?" he asked tentatively. Suddenly, Lars was caught off guard as Lili's long legs swung backward toward him. Lars jumped back to avoid Lili's legs, but she kept moving toward him.

"You want to talk? So talk." Lili growled while she kicked Lars' legs out from underneath him. Lars landed on the blue padded gym floor with a loud thud.

"I would be happy to talk to you, if you will stop attacking me for no reason." Lars replied as he sprang back up and landed on his feet.

"You are not as fast as you were that day in Queen's Harbor." said Lili acerbically while she attempted to slap Lars. He quickly captured her wrists before she hit him again.

"Lili, stop. You are being unreasonable." Lars said as he continued to hold Lili's wrists in his strong hands. Lili roughly broke his grip, and got into her fighting stance.

"Prepare yourself, Lars. If you have something to say to me, then say it with your fists." Lili challenged with an edge to her voice.

"Lili, I don't want to fight you. I just want to say that I'm sorry that I offended you, and that I don't want things to be awkward between us." he responded as calmly as he could.

"What's wrong, Lars? Afraid that your girlfriend will disapprove of us fighting?" Lili taunted with her blue eyes narrowing.

"Leave Alisa out of this." Lars said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I told you not to say her name in front of me!" Lili yelled as she charged angrily at Lars. He barely had time to get into his own fighting stance before Lili flew at him in a back flip. Lars neatly dodged Lili's long legs, but she quickly countered with her 'Peacock Waltz' move and hit him hard in the chest. He took a step back, and aimed a kick at Lili's shoulder. She quickly hopped backward and swept her legs up horizontally into her 'Piercing Thorn Fortissimo' move. Lars winced slightly after that direct hit, but he quickly recovered and ran toward Lili. Lars successfully tackled Lili, and she quickly found herself on the ground, with Lars on top of her. She attempted to punch him in his Adam's apple, but he wasn't having any of that. Lars pinned Lili's arms on either side of her head as he straddled her midsection.

"Get off me, Lars!" Lili yelped as she thrashed back and forth underneath him.

"Not until you listen to me." Lars said as he pressed Lili harder into the gym's padded floor. Lili stubbornly lifted her hips off the ground to throw Lars off her, but he adjusted his body to hold her down better. She start to raise her right leg in attempt to kick Lars in the back of the head, and he looked at her sternly.

"Don't even think about it." Lars said with a ring of authority in his voice, and Lili immediately lowered her leg back to the floor. She suddenly began to study Lars. His facial expression was a mixture of determination and restraint. His ocean blue eyes stared back at her with an intensity that was tangible. Lili looked down at Lars' body on top of hers in a position that lacked dignity. Heat traveled to her cheeks and flooded her stomach as she continued to feel Lars' pressure on her hips. Lars looked into Lili's sky blue orbs, and swore that he saw fire dancing in her eyes.

"You seem calm. Do you want me to get off you now?" Lars asked in a rough sounding voice. Lili bit her pink lips, and stared intently into Lars' deep blue eyes. She didn't have to answer Lars' question since her expression told him that their present position was driving her as wild as it was him. Lars was suddenly plagued with the desire to claim every inch of Lili's skin, and the look in her eyes let him know that was what she wanted him to do. Feeling his control beginning to slip again, Lars quickly jumped off of Lili, and stood over her. He extended his hand to her and helped her up. Lars and Lili stood in front of each other, unsure of what to do next. Before they had a chance to say anything, Mr. Rochefort burst through the doors of the gym.

"Mon ange, I have some good news for you." said Lili's father as he strode confidently toward Lili and Lars.

"What is it?" Lili asked curiously.

"I've been invited to an oil conference in Venezuela, and I want you to come with me. This will be a business trip and a vacation." Mr. Rochefort said with a pleased smile.

"That sounds wonderful, Father! When do we leave?" Lili said in excitement.

"We will leave in two days, and we will stay at our beach house on Margarita Island. Lars, you will need to pack your bags as well." explained Mr. Rochefort as he straightened his lapel.

"I'm sorry. What did you say, sir?" Lars asked with surprise in his voice.

"I said to pack your bags because I want you to accompany Lili and I to Venezuela. You will stay with us at our beach house." Mr. Rochefort said in an authoritative voice. Lars nodded and glanced out of the corners of his eyes at Lili. _'Here we go again.'_ he thought to himself as he tried to suppress a smile.


	8. Lying in Wait

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken. This is a work of fiction.

Author's Note: Hi there, everyone! I know that I said I would post last week, but sorry I didn't. Spring Break was a little busy. I will post chapter nine as soon as I can. I hope you like this chapter since I left a little cliffhanger at the end ^.^

*French words translated* Mon chaton- my kitten

**Chapter Eight- Lying in Wait**

As Lili listened to her father talk about the details of their impending trip overseas, she felt an inexplicable longing to reach out and touch Lars. Her sky blue eyes swept over to study the one who tortured her heart to no end. Lars was staring intently at Mr. Rochefort, listening to his instructions. Lili sighed suddenly, and both her father and Lars stopped to look at her speculatively.

"Is everything alright, mon chaton?" Mr. Rochefort asked with his heavy eyebrows rising.

"Yes Father, but it's a bit stuffy in here. I'm going outside for a walk." Lili responded as she tried to look everywhere except at Lars.

"Very well." her father nodded in agreement. Lars watched Lili leave the gym, and instantly wanted to follow her. His thoughts drifted back to just a few moments ago when he was on top of her. Lars knew that the fire between them was rapidly intensifying, and when he saw that look in Lili's eyes, his theory was confirmed. Lili wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"I will expect you at the airport at eight o'clock on Saturday morning, Lars. You are dismissed." said Mr. Rochefort, bringing Lars back to reality.

"Goodnight, sir." answered Lars as he turned to exit the gym. Lars passed through a side door of the Rochefort mansion, and began walking toward the front of the house where his car was parked. As he walked on the path along the outskirts of the large mansion, he suddenly heard a peculiar sound. Lars stopped momentarily on the path to turn all of his attention locating the unknown sound. He closed his dark blue eyes, and quickly identified the source of the sound. Lili sat under a tree about five paces from where he was standing, mumbling to herself. An amused smile played on Lars' mouth as he used his military training to move soundlessly toward her. Once Lars was close enough to catch the scent of Lili's vanilla body spray, he began to understand what she was saying.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive four days in the same house with him. Everything about him is maddening. His eyes, his voice, his smile, oh, Lars! Will this torture never end?" Lili said as she pulled her knees to her chest and ran her slender fingers through her honey-blonde hair.

"It sounds like you are suffering like I am." Lars' deep voice interrupted Lili's soliloquy. Lili abruptly jumped up to see Lars standing with his arms across his chest, leaning casually against the other side of the tree that she was just sitting under.

"How long were you standing there?" Lili said in a tone that sounded like an accusation.

"Long enough." he responded as he pushed away from the tree to stand directly in front of Lili.

"What did you mean by, 'you are suffering like I am'?" she asked skeptically.

"I meant that you are torturing me too. You don't know how hard it was to hold myself back when I held you down in the gym." Lars confessed while staring into Lili's clear blue eyes.

"Hold yourself back? From what?" Lili questioned even though she knew what Lars was insinuating.

"Lili, are you going to make me say it out loud?" he asked with another amused smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, Lars. I want to hear the words come out of your mouth." Lili said, pronouncing the last word of her statement slowly to emphasize her meaning.

"I don't want to lose control around you because I'm not sure of how you would react." Lars responded as he leaned against the tree once again and turned his attention to the starry sky overhead. Somehow, he felt himself to be more in control if he didn't stare into Lili's come-hither eyes.

"Oh? What would happen if you lost control?" she said with a small smirk on her face, baiting him.

"I can assure you that had I completely lost control, you would have been flat on your back on the gym floor, with your legs in the air." Lars replied truthfully without looking at her. Lili's bright blue eyes widened at the exact same time that her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. She quickly looked away from Lars, too shy to speak. Lars noticed her silence, and looked over at her curiously.

"What's wrong? I was just being honest." he said as he directed his gaze back to the stars. Lili remained silent because her mind was suddenly clouded with strong objections. _'Part of me wants him to lose control, but the other part of me says that's a bad idea.'_ she thought to herself. A slight smile abruptly crossed her enchanting features as she moved next to Lars' side to lean against the tree with him.

"What if I want you to lose control?" she interjected boldly while her sky blue eyes slid closed for a moment as she took a deep breath. Suddenly, Lili's eyes flew open as she felt the back of Lars' hand brush lightly along the curve of her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak, but one look into Lars' hypnotic blue eyes, silenced her. Lili was quickly entranced with Lars' cobalt blue orbs. '_His eyes are like the bright blue, hottest part of a flame. Mesmerizing._' she remarked internally. Lars' ocean eyes burned with desire, in fact, heat seemed to be rolling off his body in waves causing the air around them to shimmer.

"Lars." Lili said in almost a whisper.

"Yes, Lili?" he said as he moved closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her head, and using his body to push her against the tree.

"I..." she started in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Yes, Lili?" Lars repeated as his face moved so close to hers that she could feel his dark blonde hair kissing her forehead. The fire between them was reaching its peak temperature, and Lili could feel Lars' body heating hers like a roaring fireplace.

"I want..." Lili began in a low tone as Lars' mouth began to hover over hers. Suddenly, their private moment under the stars was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Miss Rochefort? Your father is calling for you." Sebastian called from the path that Lars had been previously standing. Lars immediately backed away from Lili, and turned to look through the limited greenery at Sebastian's present location. Just then, he felt something soft and intimate on the left side of his neck. Lars closed his dark blue eyes as he savored the feel of Lili's pink lips against his throat.

"I have to go now, but I will see you on Saturday at the airport." she said with an easy smile dancing on her pink lips as she walked over to Sebastian. Lars' ocean eyes shot open with a groan, and he watched her stroll over to Sebastian, momentarily spellbound by the sway of her hips. _'Every kiss drives me more and more wild. This trip overseas will be an unforgettable one._' he thought while he walked toward his car. Little did he know, the trip to Venezuela would be memorable in more ways than one.

* * *

The long plane ride to Venezuela was in most ways uneventful. Both Lili and Lars agreed to keep their distance from each other as to not arouse suspicion in their fellow passengers on the private plane. In addition to Lili and Lars, Mr. Rochefort and another trusted security guard named Victor were also traveling to Venezuela. Lili kept to herself in her personal quarters in the back of the plane. Lars stayed in the middle of the plane, discussing security details with his subordinate, Victor. After stopping in two airports, they were finally approaching their destination.

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Puerto la Cruz, Venezuela shortly." the pilot announced over the loud-speaker. Lars quickly fastened his seat belt, and looked up to see Lili sliding into a seat across from him. As she fastened her own seat belt, she locked eyes with Lars, and threw him a flirty smile. Lars returned her smile, and proceeded to stare out the window to watch the plane land.

* * *

Once the private plane landed, the Rochefort party exited the aircraft, and got into a waiting limousine. Once inside the vehicle, Mr. Rochefort began discussing the evening's plans with Lars and Victor. Lili seemed uninterested in yet another security discussion, so she began listening to her iPod. She pressed the earbuds further into her ears to block out the sound of her father's loud voice. An hour had passed in the limo, and Lili barely noticed. Her light blue eyes had involuntarily slid closed during the ride from the airport. Suddenly, Lili felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Lili? Lili, wake up." Lars said as he nudged her shoulder.

"Mmm? What is it?" Lili replied with a yawn.

"Come on, we have arrived at the port. We need to board the ferry." he explained while smiling his smile that he only used for Lili. She got out of the limo, and began walking toward the ferry with Lars. As the boat began moving toward Margarita Island, Lili stood near the edge of the deck. She watched the dark blue ocean water splash against the boat, and was instantly reminded of Lars' eyes. '_The eyes that delight my soul._' Lili thought to herself as she continued to stare at the water. Just then, Lili got the feeling that someone was watching her. She casually turned around to look behind her. Lars stood on the other side of the deck, watching her with speculation. _'Why is it that when I am not near Lili, I feel so cold? Yet, when I am next to her, I feel alive. What has she done to me?_' he said internally while he watched Lili walk over to him. Lili smiled once again at Lars as she always did when he was around her. _'Oh, what she does to me_.' he thought to himself as his ocean eyes momentarily betrayed his longing.

* * *

The ferry reached Margarita Island without delay. Lili was very relieved that they finally arrived at their destination. She exited the ferry alongside her father with Lars and Victor close behind them. They continued walking along a path lined with palm trees. Lili suddenly increased her walking speed as the large beach house came into view.

"What's the hurry, Lili?" her father asked teasingly.

"Sorry, father. I want to freshen up once I get inside the beach house." she admitted as she matched her pace with her father's.

"Well, you do that, and I will see you later. I'm going to a meeting this evening, and Lars to will go with me. Victor will keep an eye on you tonight. However, the conference begins tomorrow morning, so I will need Victor since he speaks Spanish. Lars will stay with you during the day tomorrow." Mr. Rochefort explained as they walked toward the stairs of the beach house.

"Of course, Father. Be careful." Lili responded as she leaned in to kiss her father on his cheek.

* * *

A few hours later, Lili emerged from her bedroom inside the beach house. The house was quiet since her father and Lars had left for the evening. As she looked around, she heard the sound of a television. Lili entered the living room to find Victor, fast asleep on the couch.

"Is this what my father pays you to do?" she asked as she stood over Victor with a frown that appeared out of place on her beautiful visage. Victor awoke with a start, and jumped to his feet.

"My apologies, Miss Rochefort. Jet lag has taken its toll on me." Victor replied in his slight Spanish accent.

"I see. Why don't you go to bed? I need you to be fully alert when you are guarding my father at the conference tomorrow." Lili suggested as she straightened her pink bathrobe.

"Well, I'm supposed to stay with you all night. Those are my orders." said Victor while he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I'm very tired as well, and I will be going to bed in a few minutes." she said with a forced yawn.

"Alright, Miss Rochefort. I will go to bed, but please knock on my door, if you wish to go out." he added as he turned to walk down the hall to his bedroom. Lili listened carefully, and she heard the sound of Victor's body hitting the mattress. After a minute or two, she finally heard Victor's loud snoring. She quickly threw off her bathrobe to reveal the shiny gold, halter dress that she wore underneath. '_Finally, I can walk around the island without a bothersome guard shadowing my every move._' she thought as she exited the beach house.

Lili explored the island, and found that it was just as charming as ever. She decided to walk down to the beach to watch the waves. As Lili strolled along the beach, she noticed a few people around at first. When she continued to walk further along the shoreline, she saw no one. Just as she was about to turn around and head back to her beach house, she noticed a figure sitting alone a few yards from her. Out of curiosity, she walked closer to the solitary figure. The person heard her approaching and quickly looked up at her. Lili's sky blue eyes widened in shock.

"Jin Kazama? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. Faster than lightning, Jin sprang up and wrapped his hand around Lili's throat.

"What the..? Get away from me!" she yelled as she attempted to break his grip around her neck.


	9. Awakening

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken, or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.

**Chapter Nine- Awakening**

A shower of white sparks filled Lee Chaolan's work space inside his lab at Violet Systems. A protective mask shielded his face and neck from any stray sparks from the blow torch that he was using on a certain pink-haired robot. As he finished welding yet another new part inside of Alisa Bosconovitch, he suddenly turned off his flaming tool and set it down next to him. Lee pulled off his mask, and immediately stood up to adjust the lab's thermostat. Suddenly, his phone on the other side of the room made a chiming noise. Lee strode over to examine his phone, and a pleased smile spread across his face.

"Excellent! Lars just made a wireless deposit to my account for another robot part. Very dependable of him." Lee remarked as he wiped his forehead against the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well, I'm going to do him a big favor, Alisa." said Lee as he turned back toward the unmoving robot.

"I'm going to advance Lars the last three robot parts. He can finish paying me later. Dear Alisa, you will be fully functional in just a few hours. Won't Lars be surprised!" Lee exclaimed while he slipped his protective mask back on to his face to continue working on Alisa.

* * *

Thousands of miles away in Venezuela, Lili Rochefort was still struggling against Jin Kazama's stone grip around her neck. Lili noticed her vision beginning to blur due to the lack of oxygen. She stubbornly shook her head to focus, and she lifted both of her hands to form triangle shape against his chest.

"Get away from me!" she repeated angrily as she executed her 'Broken Heart' move to throw Jin off balance. He stumbled backward, but maintained his footing. After a moment or two, he charged at her once again. Lili was ready for him this time, and she immediately sprang up into her 'Divine Step' move. She stood on his shoulders, and her rapid kicks finally caused Jin to fall on his back. In his typical fashion, Jin quickly jumped back up and hit Lili with a powerful punch to her midsection. She staggered slightly, but then she took a step back and swung her legs up into a spinning kick that caught him in the jaw. His body hit the ground, sending a cascade of sand into the air. Lili wasted no time, and quickly pressed her foot against Jin's throat.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you just go on your way, and we can pretend like we didn't see each other. Got that, Kazama?" she said in a low growl as she ground her heel into Jin's wind pipe. He smirked evilly, grabbed Lili's ankle, and twisted as hard as he could. She immediately backed away from the pain, accidentally giving Jin the upper hand. He kicked her legs out from under her, and she landed on the sand with a soft thud.

"Do you take me for a fool, Little Miss Rochefort?" Jin asked in a biting, sarcastic voice.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned in honest confusion.

"Enough games. Who sent you to find me?" he demanded as he stood menacingly over her. Lili could taste the danger in the air, and she quickly tried to get on her feet.

"Stay where you are, and answer my question." Jin said resolutely.

"If you are trying to intimidate me, it won't work." she responded tenaciously as she stood up from the ground. Jin scoffed loudly, and continued to stare her down.

"For your information, no one sent me to find you. I am here with my father for a business conference. In case you didn't know, a business conference is where legitimate business owners get together to discuss matters that concern their interests." Lili spat in an insulting tone.

"Your attempt to patronize me is comical. You expect me to believe that you are here with your father?" Jin retorted caustically as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I didn't know that you were so thickheaded. What Xiaoyu sees in you, I have no idea." she declared with a baleful smile. Lili noticed Jin's expression soften slightly at the mention of Xiaoyu's name. His face formed into an unreadable expression as he looked down at the sand between himself and Lili. Clearly, Lili had hit a weak spot in Jin's armor. Like a shark to blood, she could not resist pouncing on his vulnerability.

"If anyone is looking for you, it would be her." Lili said with a complacent expression on her beautiful face. Jin responded with continued silence. Even though he was standing in front of Lili, his mind seemed to be far away.

"She is in love with you, but I don't think that you feel the same way." Lili said after another tense moment of silence.

"Don't pretend to know about something that you will never understand." he replied irritably as Lili's words snapped him out of his thoughts.

"The Great Jin Kazama has a sensitive side? How the mighty have fallen." she taunted mercilessly.

"Don't be ridiculous." he answered with a glare so cold that Lili took an involuntary step back.

"Poor Xiaoyu, she actually believes that there is some good in you. She could not be more wrong." Lili said as she slid back into her fighting stance.

"Xiaoyu knew that I couldn't give her the love that she wanted. The only thing that I promised her was that I would feed her appetite and mine. Our relationship was only physical, and nothing more." he responded as he looked toward the ocean, so that Lili couldn't sense the deception in his words.

"So, you don't love her then?" Lili asked skeptically while she relaxed from her fighting stance. She could see that Jin wasn't planning to attack her again, but she was more shocked that their conversation had taken such an unexpected turn.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I don't." Jin said in his most convincing voice.

"Well, that's good. It sounds like you won't mind that she's moved on to another man." Lili lied as casually as she could manage. Jin's head snapped back toward Lili to scrutinize her expression. His brown eyes pulsed with envy at Lili's previous statement. Suddenly, he took in a slow, deep breath to calm himself. Resuming his stoic façade to hide his true feelings, he chuckled darkly.

"Sadly, reverse psychology is not your strongest attribute. Also, I could care less if Xiaoyu is with someone else." Jin stated without emotion.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." she said as she turned to walk away from Jin. Lili took only two steps before he appeared in front of her to block her way.

"What do you want now, Jin?" Lili asked with irritation dripping from her words.

"I still can't let you leave. You would tell someone where I am." he said as he stared into Lili's frost blue eyes.

"What if I make a deal with you?" she responded while she stared back at him intensely.

"I'm listening." Jin said without breaking his signature, indifferent expression.

"As long as you never try to take my father's company again, I will pretend that I didn't see you here." she explained rapidly.

"How do I know that you won't go back on your word?" he questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"My father's happiness means more to me than anything, so you can trust me. Your secret is safe with me." Lili declared in a sincere tone. Something that Jin saw in Lili's light blue eyes convinced him, and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Miss Rochefort, we have a deal. You keep your mouth shut, and your father's company will meet no opposition from me." he said as he moved aside to let Lili pass. She nodded at him once, but after she passed him, she stopped suddenly with her back still to him.

"For Xiaoyu's sake, I hope that one day you two will be together again. She deserves to be happy, and the one that makes her happy is you." she said without turning around to face him. Jin considered each of her words as he watched her walk in the opposite direction down the shore.

"Xiaoyu does deserve to be happy, but she deserves better than me." Jin said morosely as he walked away from the beach and disappeared into the night's welcoming darkness.

* * *

Alisa's emerald green eyes opened, and she began to sit up on the metal table that she was laying on top of.

"Alisa? Do you remember me?" Lee asked tentatively as he watched Alisa's movements and expressions.

"Of course. You are Lee Chaolan, head of Violet Systems." she responded in her high-pitched voice.

"Very good, Alisa. Your memory seems to be intact." he said approvingly.

"Where is Lars?" Alisa's emerald eyes shifted to scan the lab for any other presence.

"That reminds me. I have a new program for you. It's a Global Positioning System to locate Lars wherever he is. Would you like me to install it for you?" Lee asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes, I would appreciate it." Alisa answered as she returned his smile.

"In a few more hours, your new program will be up and running. You will be able to find Lars without a problem." Lee replied as he stood up to get some necessary tools. _'Just a few more hours, and we will be together again, Lars. After our reunion, I will see about the situation regarding Lili Rochefort. Perhaps she is no longer a threat, but I will find out soon enough.'_ Alisa thought to herself as she watched Lee continue to work on her.

* * *

As Lili entered her beach house, her breathing began to return to normal. After the conversation between Jin Kazama and herself, she was a little tense. Lili rolled her shoulders to help relax her, but that didn't seem to help. She climbed the stairs to her room, but she abruptly stopped in the hallway. The door to her father's room was left ajar, and as she looked into the room, her thin eyebrows raised in surprise. Her father was in his bed, snoring loudly. Lili shook her head, and shut his bedroom door._ 'Father had too much to drink again, and that means that he will sleep soundly for the rest of the night. I wonder where Lars is.'_ she said to herself while she entered her own room. Lili walked over to the window to shut it, but something she saw outside stopped her. Lars was outside, swimming in the moonlight. Her sky blue eyes widened as she took in the sight of his hard, muscular body moving in the water. Lili bit her bottom lip so hard that she almost drew blood, but then a coy smile danced on reddened lips. She quickly pulled her halter dress over her head, and raced over to her dresser to find her swimming attire.

* * *

Lars surfaced from under the warm water, and shook out the remaining water from his dark blonde hair. A light breeze moved through the surrounding palm trees. He shivered slightly as he stood up in the waist deep water. Ribbons of water meandered along the contours of his bare chest while he continued to wade along the shallow end.

"Can I join you?" purred a familiar voice that Lars often heard in his thoughts. He turned toward the shore, and his breath caught in his throat. Lili stood seductively on the sand, dressed in a bright white, string bikini that left little to the imagination. Her long blonde hair moved around her in the breeze, and her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her pink lips formed into a mischievous smile as she began to wade through the water toward Lars. He stood still, watching her approach him. With the water around her body, Lars thought that Lili looked more like a mythical water nymph that lived to seduce mortal men. He shook his head once to come back to reality.

"Actually, I was just heading back to the house." he said as he started to move toward the shore. Lili's face fell slightly at his subtle refusal, but as usual, she wouldn't give up easily.

"Alright, I'll just stay in the water for awhile by myself then." she said as she began to wade further away from the shore.

"Be careful, Lili. There is a embankment close to where you are standing." Lars cautioned as he walked out of the water. Lili smirked to herself. She knew about the embankment that Lars was speaking of since she had been to this island before with her father. With quick movements, she neared the embankment.

"What did you say, Lars?" she called, pretending not to hear him.

"I said to watch out for..." Lars said loudly as he adjusted his swimming trunks that were clinging so close that they fit him like a second skin. Just then, he looked up to see Lili go under the water unexpectedly.

"Lars! Help! I can't sw-" she yelled frantically, slipping under the calm waves. Lars ran back into the water at full speed, and dove after Lili. He quickly located her unmoving body which was easier to spot thanks to her bright white bikini. Lars grabbed her by the shoulders, and brought her back up to the surface.

"Lili! Lili? Can you hear me?" he said urgently in her ear. He turned her chin toward the moonlight, and saw her sky blue eyes peeking through her long lashes. Lars studied at her face, and knew instantly that she wasn't in danger at all.

"Did you just pretend to drown? Answer me, Lili." he demanded roughly. Lili's eyes opened, and she looked into his deep cerulean eyes.

"How else was I supposed to get you to come back in the water with me?" she asked coyly.

"That was not funny. I was really worried about you." he admitted with a hint of anger coloring his attractive features. He instantly released his hold on her, and began wading back toward the shore. Suddenly, he felt Lili wrap her arms around his waist. He stopped his movement as she pressed her body against his bare back.

"You are right. I'm sorry, Lars." Lili said with her face resting on his back. Lars felt her lips moving as she spoke, and he closed his eyes. He could feel the rest of her body pressing against him, pushing his control to the limit.

"Why did you want me to come back in the water with you?" he asked suddenly as he turned around to face her. Lili's gaze swept over Lars' toned body in the waist deep water. She looked into his ocean eyes with an honest smile.

"I want to be near you. I want you, Lars." she said simply with heat rising to her face.

"You do?" he asked in an aching tone as he moved closer to her. He felt the fire between them beginning to ignite once again.

"I do...so badly." Lili admitted while continuing to stare into Lars' hypnotic eyes.

"I've wanted you for awhile, Lili, and I can't fight it anymore." Lars confessed as he wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist, and pulled her as close as possible to him. He pressed his mouth on to Lili's full, pink lips. Lili ran her hands along Lars' chest as her lips parted, inviting his tongue inside. Lars kept an arm around Lili's waist, and used his free hand to run his fingers through her honey blonde hair. Lili moaned in his mouth, and Lars' dark blue eyes shot open. He started to loosen the knot that held her bikini top in place, but then he stopped himself. Lili's alluring eyes fluttered open, and she noticed the look of desire on Lars' face.

"Go ahead. I want you to." she whispered with longing in her voice. Lars smiled suggestively as he finished loosening Lili's bikini top. He dipped his head, and began to kiss the creamy skin of Lili's neck.

"Oh, Lars." she moaned as the sensation of Lars' mouth on her neck began to drive her toward ecstasy.

"Say it again. I want to hear you call out my name." he said breathlessly as his lips continued to claim Lili's mouthwatering body.

"Lars...Lars...Oh!" Lili repeated as she encircled his hips with her long legs.

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone again for reviewing my story. Your reviews mean so much! I really appreciate you all. This chapter was a bit interesting, but I'm keeping my T for Teen rating, so that's as much as I will write about Lars and Lili's private time on the beach. Sorry! Please stay tuned for the next chapter because it's time for Alisa and Lili to meet again. Uh-oh. Lol :-)

XOXO,

Nina


	10. Not Meant to Be

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken. I don't own the characters either, but this story's plot is mine. This is a work of fiction.

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to read them. Also, thank you to Guest, PLEASE UPDATE, and Priscilla. Since these are guest reviews, I couldn't message you personally, but thanks all the same! **If anyone is easily offended by sexual references, please do not read this chapter**. I don't want anyone to be upset by Lars and Lili's lover conversation ;-)

*French words translated* Bien-aimée - beloved

**Chapter Ten- Not Meant to Be**

Alisa Bosconovitch's emerald eyes glowed erratically as Lee Chaolan finished putting the final touches on her new GPS program.

"That should do it, Alisa. Try activating your GPS to find Lars' present location." Lee said while he stood up to do another once-over on Alisa's appearance. Alisa looked the same way that she always had, but something was different with her. Lee made several changes to her basic operating system. When Alisa was first created, she was designed only to protect and obey Jin Kazama. However, now Lee had adjusted her line of thinking to always revolve around Lars. In other words, Alisa was now the world's most loyal companion, and she was programmed to use deadly force against anyone who threatened Lars. _'The phrase, dangerously in love, describes the new Alisa perfectly. Lars will thank me later._' Lee thought with a self-assured grin on his face.

"Locating Lars Alexandersson...present location: Margarita Island, Venezuela." Alisa said in her signature high-pitched voice. _'Venezuela? I wonder what he's doing so far away.'_ Lee wondered to himself with an inquisitive expression crossing his features. Before he could say anything to Alisa, her flying gear suddenly appeared out of her back. She floated up to the open skylight in the ceiling, but then she turned to look back at Lee.

"Thank you for everything, Lee. I will leave you now, and go to Lars." she smiled sweetly as she flew off at top speed into the black velvet, night sky.

* * *

On the other side of the world, bright sunlight streamed through the window of Lili's bedroom inside the beach house. Lars was already awake, sitting up in the bed. His attention was turned to Lili's form, who was sleeping peacefully next to him, facing the opposite direction. He leaned his head against the headboard, and an involuntary smile appeared on his face as he recalled what had transpired last night. His cerulean eyes briefly slid closed as he heard Lili's moans echoing through his mind. Lars opened his eyes, and reached out to move Lili's long blonde hair over her shoulder so that the back of her neck was exposed. She stirred slightly, but didn't awaken. He smiled mischievously as he bent his head down to kiss Lili on the back of her neck. Lars had learned the previous night where all of Lili's sweet spots were, so when his mouth pressed against her neck, she shivered in pleasure.

"Good morning." he said with his lips still on her neck.

"Good morning, mon désir." she responded while she turned over to her stomach, so that she could look at Lars.

"You are so beautiful, Lili." Lars said admiringly as he moved a stray piece of hair away from Lili's eyes. When his fingers brushed past her cheek, Lili lightly kissed Lars' fingertips. His hand lingered on her jaw, and she playfully nuzzled her face against his hand.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" she asked suddenly, and Lars' ocean blue eyes met hers instantly.

"About what?" he inquired curiously. He had said many things the night before, but most of his words weren't complete sentences. They were mostly groans, growls, and an endless chorus of "Right there...don't stop." Lars' mouth began to turn up at the corners as those memories replayed in his mind.

"You said that you loved me. Did you mean that?" Lili clarified with her sky blue eyes turning soft momentarily.

"I meant every word of that. I love you, Lili." Lars answered sincerely while he continued to stare into her eyes.

"I love you too, Lars. I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I couldn't help it." she admitted shyly, and broke eye contact with him.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Lars said as he angled his head to kiss Lili on her mouth. She smiled against his lips, and she moved herself closer to him. Lars reached his hand out to grab Lili's backside to coax her to sit on top of him. Suddenly, he felt her wince away from his touch slightly. Lars broke the kiss immediately, and looked at Lili with concern.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he sat up straighter in bed.

"It's nothing really. I just have a bit of carpet-burn back there." Lili responded with an easy laugh.

"How did you get carpet-burn on your...oh, right." Lars started to ask, but then he stopped himself once he remembered taking her on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. _'Actually, that's not the only place that I made Lili mine. There was the beach, behind those palm trees, against the front door, the balcony, the floor...we were really busy last night.'_ he thought to himself with another amused smile forming on his lips.

"Do you think that we were too loud last night? I hope that my father didn't hear anything." Lili asked while she got up from the bed, and slipped into the personal bathroom that was inside her room.

"I hope not, but I would think that your father would have interrupted, if he had heard us." Lars said reassuringly.

"That's true." agreed Lili as she got her pink, silk robe from inside the bathroom and slipped it on.

"Speaking of your father, I should call Victor to check on them. They were supposed to leave early this morning for the conference. Do you have Victor's number? " asked Lars as he reached for the phone on the nightstand.

"Yes, I wrote it down. One second." Lili replied once she exited the bathroom. She began looking through her purse, and quickly found a small slip of paper that she had scrawled Victor's cell number on.

"Here, catch." she called as she tossed the paper toward Lars. He quickly snatched it from the air using only the index and middle fingers of his left hand.

"Nice." Lili said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes, I have skilled fingers." he said devilishly as he returned her smile.

"No, Lars. You have magic fingers. At least, you created magic with them last night." she declared in a sultry voice. Lars looked over at Lili with the confident smile of a man that knew that he had performed well, plastered on his handsome face.

"Just wait, Lili. After I make this call, I plan on having my way with you again." he responded as he dialed Victor's number.

"Don't make me wait too long, bien-aimée." she called as she disappeared into the bathroom once again.

* * *

After manipulating the lock on the front door, Alisa entered the Rochefort beach house. She rapidly studied her new surroundings. Alisa took one step, but then stopped where she stood. She listened intently, and her internal scanners identified Lars' voice. She moved carefully up the staircase, following the sound of his deep voice. As Alisa moved closer, she began to hear what Lars was saying.

"Alright. Well, stay alert. I will see you this evening." he said in a serious tone. Alisa heard him put the phone down, and she flew the rest of the way up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door that Lars' voice was coming from. Alisa smiled happily, and threw the door open.

"Lars!" she called in an overly excited voice.

"Alisa?" he said with pure shock visible on his face. Alisa took in Lars' appearance, and confusion settled on her face. Lars stood in the middle of the room, with his dark blonde hair sticking up more than usual. Only his top half was visible since the rest of him was hidden by a white bedsheet that was draped low around his hips, revealing his Adonis lines. Alisa looked at his exposed skin, and observed tension developing in the corded muscles of his neck and shoulders.

"Are you okay, Lars? You seem tense, and your heartbeat is rapidly increasing." she noted as she quickly closed the distance between them.

"It's nothing, Alisa. I just wasn't expecting to see you, that's all." he answered as he tried to keep his voice even. His thoughts were on Lili, who was just on the other side of the bathroom door, waiting for him in the shower. _'This is not going to end well.'_ he thought to himself as he looked over at Alisa. The pink-haired robot surveyed the room, and Lars took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. He noticed that the telltale scent of two bodies joining together was still hanging in the air, but he silently prayed that Alisa wouldn't able to recognize that. Suddenly, he heard the rustling sound of a shower curtain. Alisa's head jerked toward the door that Lili was behind.

"There is another human here with you. Who is it?" Alisa asked, never tearing her emerald eyes away from the bathroom door.

"Alisa, I..." Lars began, but he stopped speaking when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Lars, what is taking you so long?" Lili asked as she peeked her head out of bathroom. Suddenly, Lili's expression changed once she noticed that Lars was no longer alone in her room.

"What is going on?" she demanded angrily as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Lili, please calm down." Lars said while he stepped toward the fuming blonde.

"That's her, isn't it? How dare you bring her in my house. She needs to leave now!" Lili growled furiously.

"I swear that didn't invite her here." he said honestly as he put his hands on Lili's arms, hoping that his touch would help to calm her down. His efforts would have worked, if Alisa hadn't said her next statement.

"Lars, thank you for paying for my new parts. Lee gave me the last few parts, but he's expecting you to pay him back soon. Did I surprise you?" Alisa chirped with an easy smile.

"Actually, I'm more shocked than surprised." he stated as he looked at Lili, who had gone silent.

"You paid for her new parts? Why? Were you planning to go back to her all along?" Lili questioned with venom seething from her words.

"I just wanted Alisa to be repaired. I was responsible for the damage that she sustained, so I wanted to fix everything that was my fault." Lars explained using his most soothing tone.

"Do you want to be with Alisa?" Lili asked the one question that Lars was praying that she wouldn't.

"Lili, I don't know what to say at the moment." he replied with his shoulders beginning to slump. In truth, Lars wanted to be with Lili. _'How can I say the truth in front of Alisa? I don't want to hurt either of them.'_ he thought, feeling his heart once again being pulled in two different directions. However, Lili took his statement as a rejection.

"Let go of me, Lars." Lili stated in a catatonic tone as she began to try to move away from him, but his hands on her arms held her in place.

"Lili..." he began, not wanting to release his hold on her.

"I said, LET GO!" she yelled at him with her sky blue orbs suddenly spitting fire as she pushed him back a few steps. Before Lars could react, he heard Alisa speak again.

"Analyzing Lili Rochefort. Her voice and actions reveal anger. Threat to Lars Alexandersson, identified." Alisa's high-pitched voice declared in a charming, yet lethal tone. An ominous chill went down Lili's spine as she witnessed the robot's green eyes turn a bright, blood red.

"Destruction mode, activate." Alisa said, crossing her arms in front of her face to reveal the deadly chainsaws hidden inside. Lars turned back toward Alisa once he heard the chainsaws' unmistakable grinding sound. The next sequence of events seemed to happen in slow motion, but in reality, everything was so fast that they blurred in Lars' vision. Alisa flew at Lili with deadly speed, and Lili barely had a second to move out of the way. Lili hopped into a back flip to dodge Alisa's attack, but she felt one of the chainsaws graze past her ear as she moved. Lili landed quickly on her feet, got into position on the carpeted floor, and performed her 'Matterhorn Ascension' move. Alisa's body flew up, but before she hit the ceiling, she rapidly recovered. Alisa flew back toward her rival, and Lili immediately got into her fighting stance. The pink-haired robot smiled, took a step back, and aimed both of her arms at Lili. Lars knew instantly what Alisa was planning to do, and he ran to put himself between Alisa's arm rockets and Lili. As soon as Lars was in front of Alisa, she lowered her arms.

"Alisa, stop this." he said in a firm tone.

"Lars, she is a threat to you. I must eliminate her now." Alisa responded with her red eyes still locked on Lili. Even though Alisa was programmed to obey Lars, her need to protect him was a more of a priority than yielding to his wishes. Lars knew that Alisa would not back down from this fight, so he came up with the most logical solution.

"Alisa, let's get out of here." he said suddenly. Lars' thinking was that in order to stop Alisa from continuing to fight with Lili, he needed to get them away from each other. He noticed that Alisa's eyes turned back to their normal, emerald green after he said that. Lars breathed a little easier since he was relieved that Alisa would no longer attack his lover.

"I was right. You were planning to go back to her. I've been a fool." Lili said in a muted voice.

"You are not a fool, Lili." he said as he turned to look at her. Lili was tightening her silk robe around her body, and she had a look on her face that pulled at Lars' heartstrings.

"I guess that last night meant nothing to you. I really believed you when you said that you loved me, Lars." Lili said with a few tears falling on to her cheeks. Lars could see that Lili's heart was breaking in front of him, and it made him long to kiss away her tears. _'I have to keep Lili safe. Alisa will kill her, and I can't let anything happen to her. Still, I can't stand seeing her cry.'_ Lars did not answer Lili, instead he began to move with Alisa toward the bedroom door.

"What does she want from you, Lars?" Alisa questioned while straining to look back at Lili.

"I want his love, and I thought that he wanted the same from me." Lili answered with her voice breaking at the end of her statement.

"Lars, do you want her love as well?" asked Alisa as she stopped to look at Lars with her emerald eyes full of curiosity.

"Alisa, I want to leave. Let's go." Lars answered, ignoring the questions. He opened the door for Alisa, and nudged her forward. He turned to look longingly back at Lili. Lars bit his tongue to keep him from telling her that he did love her, and that he was only trying to protect her. Lili stood silent and unmoving. More tears escaped from her eyes, and Lars had to look away from her to compose himself. He quickly closed the door before he was tempted to run back to Lili and beg her forgiveness. Lili watched him leave in disbelief. She was so certain that he would have chosen her over Alisa. Lars' betrayal had shattered her heart into a million pieces that ached with every breath she took. Lili walked back into the bathroom, and got into the shower. As the hot water cascaded down her body, one thought kept repeating over and over in her mind. '_How could he do this to me? Lars doesn't love me at all._' she thought to herself as she dropped to her knees inside the shower. Tears flowed freely from her light blue eyes as she felt herself begin to drown in her sorrow.


	11. The Superhero and the Naughty Boy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tekken. I also don't own the characters either. This is a work of fiction.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! You are all so awesome! I tried to respond personally to all the recent reviews, but here are my responses to the ones I didn't.

PLEASE UPDATE- Of course I wanted to thank you! You helped inspire me to finish this story :-)

Guest (1st)- Thanks! I will definitely continue the story!

Guest (2nd)- Thanks for your super nice comment. You made me smile when I read that :-D

FavUYA- Thanks! Your comments are so encouraging!

Guest (3rd)- Thanks, and here's the latest chapter. I hope that you will like it!

Duchess K- I read your comment when I was in my school's library, and I busted out laughing! I agree with you, if Lars continues to let his disco stick get him into trouble, then cut it off! Jk and Lol XD

Also, Isaac and Ibrahim al Reshedi are my original characters, and they are totally fictional. Any similarities to real people are purely coincidental. Chapter twelve will be up soon, and it's the last chapter of this story. I'm already organizing some ideas about a part two of Lars and Lili's story. I'll just have to see where it goes ;-)

**Chapter Eleven- The Superhero and the Naughty Boy**

Lars walked toward the plane's gate in total silence. Next to him was Alisa Bosconovitch, his long absent robot girlfriend. Under normal circumstances, he would have been deliriously happy to be reunited with her, but he wasn't. In fact, he was in a state of pure misery. On the bright side, part of him was pleased that Alisa was back. However, the sight of Lili crying remained front and center in his thoughts, and that alone prevented him from feeling any happiness. '_I want his love, and I thought that he wanted the same from me._' Lili's words floated across his mind, lingering like a ghost that was meant to haunt him for the reminder of his earthly days. At the moment, Lars was unsure of what to do about Alisa. His preoccupation with Lili wasn't fair to her either. He looked over at Alisa, and she smiled happily back at him. Lars looked away guiltily, fearing that Alisa's emerald eyes could see straight into his soul. He hoped that she wasn't gifted with that capability since she was sure to see that his heart now belonged to another woman.

"Are you okay, Lars?" Alisa's high-pitched voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Lars questioned as they entered the plane.

"You seem troubled. You appear to be lost in thought." she responded as they found their seats.

"I'm fine." he lied, directing his gaze to the front of the plane. Alisa was about to ask him more questions, but then her train of thought was interrupted by the flight attendant at the front of the plane.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome aboard, and in just a few minutes we will be taking off." said a cheerful, redheaded flight attendant with an accent that hinted that she was from the southern part of the United States.

As she continued prattling on about exit rows and seats being in the correct position, Lars buckled his seat belt and leaned his head back against the headrest. Alisa watched him curiously, and noticed that his eyes were closed. _'Lars must be tired. I guess that he didn't get enough sleep last night.'_ she thought to herself. Alisa was right in her assumption about Lars' lack of sleep, but what she didn't know was why he neglected his sleep schedule last night. He had spent the entire night with Lili, and the only thing that they didn't do was sleep. Lars began to drift off into a daydream about Lili as the plane approached the runway. Since he couldn't be with Lili at the moment, at least he could see her in his thoughts. As the plane lifted off the runway, he was submerged into a daydream filled with images from the night before. Lars' senses were suddenly encompassed by his lover. The sight of her moving underneath him, the feel of her fingernails raking along his back, the sound of her moaning his name over and over, the scent of her delicious skin, and the way that her innocence tasted remained ever-present in his mind. Just as his daydream was beginning to quicken his heartbeat, there was a loud explosion that shook the plane. Lars' spine instantly went rigid as a burning smell wafted to his nose. The other passengers began to scream hysterically as the plane began to plummet toward the ground.

"One of the engines exploded!" shouted a passenger that was seated behind Lars as the overhead oxygen masks deployed.

"We're going to die!" another passenger screamed while running back and forth in the aisle.

"Please remain calm everyone!" called the flight attendant, but no one seemed to hear her. _'This can't be happening.'_ thought Lars solemnly. He looked over to where Alisa was sitting, but found her seat empty. Lars quickly scanned the chaos in his vicinity, and Alisa was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the nauseating, free fall of the aircraft stopped. The other passengers looked at each other in shock as the plane settled on the ground without crashing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please exit the plane as quickly as possible." the flight attendant said with disbelief audible in her voice. Before she uttered her statement, the passengers were already prying the exit doors open. Several minutes later, Lars exited the plane. He looked around at the other passengers, and noticed that they were huddled in a circle. Curiosity got the better of him, so he quickly made his way over to the crowd to find out what they were marveling at. Alisa stood in the middle of the circle, and as soon as she locked eyes with Lars, she cut through the crowd to get next to him.

"Thank you, whoever you are! You saved our lives!" the other passengers began calling at her once she reached Lars.

"Did you stop the plane from crashing?" Lars asked her incredulously.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't let any harm come to you or those people." she responded with a shrug.

"That was amazing." he responded with an easy smile.

"Thank you, Lars. I don't know what happened. I just knew that I had to save you all. It makes me so happy that I helped everyone." Alisa added as she tucked a loose strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Actually, that makes you a hero." Lars said approvingly.

"Like the ones on television? I've always wanted to be a superhero!" Alisa exclaimed as she raised her arms over her head in a superhero-like pose.

"I think that you found your calling, Alisa." Lars stated as he led the way back toward the airport. _'This gives me an idea. Maybe Alisa should put her skills to good use.' _he thought to himself while Alisa sweetly waved good-bye to the grateful passengers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the oil conference, Mr. Rochefort listened patiently to another speaker explain his theories about the steadily climbing price of oil. He looked down to check his pocket-watch when suddenly a large hand clapped down on his shoulder. Mr. Rochefort looked up in surprise, but then his slightly aged face broke into a pleased smile. Victor, who was seated next to him, stood up immediately to defend his boss from the potential threat.

"It's okay, Victor. I know this man although I wish that I didn't." said Mr. Rochefort with a laugh. Victor nodded once, sat back down, but continued to look at the unknown man.

"Very funny, old friend." responded the Middle Eastern man as he sat down next to Mr. Rochefort. The man's name was Ibrahim al Reshedi, and he was one of Mr. Rochefort's closest friends and long-time business associate. Mr. Rochefort had met Ibrahim many years ago during a trip to Saudi Arabia, Ibrahim's country of origin. Ibrahim owned one of the world's most profitable oil companies, and Mr. Rochefort was one of his main stockholders. In addition to being in the oil business, Ibrahim al Reshedi was also the co-owner of The Lotus Flower with Mr. Rochefort.

"It's about time that you showed up. I thought that you were going to miss the conference, Ibrahim." Lili's father stated while raising one thick eyebrow.

"I got here later than I had anticipated. I had to make a side trip to Brazil to pick up my eldest son, Isaac." said Ibrahim as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Is Isaac here? It's been years since I've seen him. How old is he now?" asked Mr. Rochefort curiously.

"He just turned twenty-two last month, and I wish that he would hurry up and get in here. He needs to learn as much as he can about the oil business since he will inherit the majority of my business claims as soon as he marries." Ibrahim said while texting his son.

"Hmm...Isaac is around the same age as my daughter, Emilie." Mr. Rochefort said pensively.

"Wouldn't it be great if those two somehow got together? They would merge our companies into one, and the possibilities would be endless." said Ibrahim with a sinister twinkle in his dark brown eyes that Mr. Rochefort failed to notice.

"There is a way for them to meet. Didn't you want to visit our new club? That would be the perfect opportunity to get the two of them together." explained Mr. Rochefort as he smiled at the thought of owning part of that new company.

"I like your thinking. After this conference, let us put this plan to action." replied Ibrahim as he smiled in return.

* * *

After her shower, Lili had crawled into her bed to try to put her mind at ease from the fiasco that had just occurred. She tried to relax and take a nap, but she noticed that her sheets had Lars' scent all over them._ 'Curse the intoxicating aroma of his skin.'_ she thought bitterly as she tried to settle into an uneasy slumber. Lili was asleep for less than fifteen minutes when sudden knock at her bedroom door startled her and caused her to wake up. As she rubbed her tired eyes, she noticed that somehow one of her large bed pillows had ended up between her toned thighs. Lili shook her head slightly and threw the pillow to the floor. She had been dreaming about Lars, and she knew why she had unconsciously moved the pillow between her legs. She sighed realizing that the pillow was a poor substitute for Lars, but something about the pillow caught her attention. Lili studied the pillow and noticed some deep indentations on it. She smirked to herself once she realized that the indentations were caused by wrapping her legs around it too tightly.

"Lili? Are you in there?" called her father on the other side of the door. Lili quickly looked around her room to make sure there was no evidence that Lars had been spent the night in her bed. Relieved that there was no trace of him in her room, she answered her door.

"Hello, Father. How was your conference?" she asked as casually as she could manage.

"It went well, but we need to pack and head to the airport. I'm needed back home." her father responded calmly.

"Is everything okay?" Lili questioned with concern in her voice.

"It's just that my business partner called me and told me that he wants to see inside The Lotus Flower. Besides, we should leave anyway. We only have one security guard with us. Lars called me earlier and told me that he had to go back home immediately due to a family emergency." Mr. Rochefort explained while he adjusted his neck tie.

"Alright, Father. I will begin packing right now." Lili responded as she looked away so that her father wouldn't see the heartbreak in her eyes at the mention of Lars' name. He nodded at his daughter, and left her to get ready to go to the airport.

* * *

Over twenty-four hours later, Lars and Alisa arrived at Violet Systems. As they stepped out of Lars' vehicle, Alisa looked at the familiar building in wonder.

"Why are we here, Lars?" the female robot asked with her bright green eyes studying her travel companion.

"I need to speak with Lee." Lars answered as he began walking toward the entrance to the lab.

"What about?" Alisa inquired while stepping through the door that Lars held open for her.

"Alisa, enter standby mode." he said in a clear voice, and Alisa immediately stood still. Just as she was about to drop to the floor, Lars caught her and scooped her up into his arms. Alisa's eyes were still open, but she was no longer moving or talking. Lars carried Alisa in his arms, and he began walking toward Lee Chaolan's lab. As Lars neared the lab, he leaned toward the clear glass window to see inside. Lucky for him, Lee was sitting inside his lab, repairing a remote control. Lars knocked on the glass with his elbow, and Lee looked up from his work. With a look of surprise crossing his features, Lee stood up, and opened the door to let Lars inside his lab.

"What happened to Alisa, Lars? Did you wear her out already?" Lee asked with a laugh as he watched Lars place Alisa on top of a metal table.

"Of course not, Lee. I put her in standby mode. I wanted to ask you to modify her operating system once more." responded Lars as he turned to look at Lee.

"Well, that's good. For a moment there, I thought that I didn't make her durable enough to withstand you." the silver haired man added as a smirk settled on his lips.

"This is serious, Lee. I need you to reprogram Alisa to not be in love with me anymore." Lars persisted, trying to bring his point across.

"I thought that you wanted to be with Alisa. Why the change?" Lee questioned with a curious look on his face.

"There is someone else." Lars answered as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Ooh, Lars has been a naughty boy. Is this person the reason that you were in Venezuela?" Lee said in a teasing voice.

"No, I was in Venezuela because my boss had to attend a conference." Lars replied firmly.

"Oh, I see. Dipping your pen in company ink, huh?" asked Lee suggestively.

"That's not it at all. Lili isn't my co-worker." objected Lars while rolling his ocean eyes.

"Lili? You don't mean Lili Rochefort, do you? I was mistaken. You have been a _very_ naughty boy. I'm impressed, Lars." Lee said as he hit Lars on the back in a playful way.

"You don't understand, Lee. Alisa found me with Lili, and they began fighting. This has turned into a nightmare." Lars admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Hmm...so you are having a problem with two beautiful women fighting over you? Usually, I have to pay double for that kind of action." Lee stated, still taking Lars' predicament as a joke.

"Lee, this is important. Please reprogram Alisa." said the cerulean eyed man with his patience wearing thin.

"Okay, okay. I get it, Lars. You are tired of being cock-blocked by Alisa. I will modify her program." Lee responded as he turned to look at Alisa.

"I don't want to get rid of Alisa. I just want her to be happy, and not held back by a human." Lars said solemnly.

"I understand, Lars. I will make her love for you disappear." Lee said while he gathered some of his tools to work on Alisa.

"Before I forget, here's the payment to cover the last of Alisa's robot parts. Also, could you increase Alisa's need to help people? She told me that she always wanted to be a superhero." said Lars as he handed Lee an envelope containing a check for Alisa's parts.

"No problem, the world could use a hero like her." Lee answered with an approving smile on his face.

* * *

"Where are we off to now, Father?" asked the oldest son of Ibrahim al Reshedi.

"We are going to visit one of my other business ventures, Isaac." Ibrahim responded as they approached their private plane.

"Which one?" Isaac questioned while running a hand through his straight, jet black hair.

"I want to see the nightclub that Mr. Rochefort and I own. Also, this trip will give you another opportunity." his father said once they had climbed the stairs to enter the small aircraft.

"Opportunity?" echoed Isaac with an interested look crossing his tan features.

"Yes, Isaac. Mr. Rochefort has a daughter named Emilie, and if you are up to the challenge, she could become your wife." Ibrahim stated as he sat down in a large chair inside the plane's cabin.

"I don't know even know this girl. What if her looks are disappointing?" Isaac asked skeptically, sitting across from his father.

"Isaac, I have told you this many times. You need to study all sides of a situation before you make a decision. A marriage between Emilie Rochefort and yourself will not only give you the inheritance that belongs to you, but it will also give you a controlling stake in Rochefort Enterprises. Once you have that advantage, you can easily force Mr. Rochefort into early retirement, and seize control of his company. Who cares if that girl is unattractive? Once you marry her and take over her father's company, you will be free to divorce her after you get what you need." Ibrahim said with a sinister grin appearing on his face.

"I understand now, Father." replied Isaac, returning his father's evil smile.

"Good. Now, prove that you are a man, and make this Rochefort girl yours." his father said as he pressed a button to call one of his personal flight attendants.

"Of course, Father. Emilie Rochefort will be mine." Isaac declared with fierce determination reflecting in his dark brown eyes.


	12. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.

Author's Note: Here it is! The final chapter of this story. Yay! *does a victory dance* Lol ;-D Thanks to everyone that favorited, followed, and read my story! A special thank you to everyone that wrote reviews:

**Duchess K, FavUYA, DZEASE, Miss Nabaat, Guest 1, lili rockfort, Guest 2, yosuaferiwijaya, arcturus-lein67, Blades252, silenthero27, Crimson Black Lancer, Tekkenxxx, Mitsume-Chan, R.E.A.251821, AHassassin, PLEASEUPDATE, Guest 3, Priscilla (****also t****hank you for the review to my other story, 'You Belong to Me' ^-^ Happy writer face!), Guest 4, Guest 5, Guest 6, Guest 7, Meena, lin, kiss2lips, and Azura.**

I hope that everyone likes the last chapter! Thanks again!

XOXO,

Nina

**Chapter Twelve- One Step Closer  
**

Lili sighed lightly as she watched the scenery outside her father's limousine zip past. She had a uninterested look on her face as the car entered the gates of the Rochefort Estate.

"Happy to be home?" her father inquired cheerfully as he nudged Lili on the arm.

"Ecstatic." Lili responded without looking at her father.

"Look, there's Lars. He told me that he would be here to meet us when we got home." Mr. Rochefort said while the limousine slowed to a stop in front of the massive house. Lili jerked her head to look out the opposite car window, and there _he_ was. The one who had broken her heart. Lili watched Lars hold open the limo door for her father, and now was he extending his hand to help her out of the vehicle. She instantly felt the urge to scream at Lars, but Lili maintained her composure and exited the limousine from the opposite side. As she walked around the back of the car to rejoin her father, she took a deep breath, and put on the coldest facial expression that she had in her arsenal. Lili was determined not to let Lars see how much that he had hurt her.

"Well, then we will see you later tonight. Make sure that you are at the club no later than nine o'clock, Lars." Mr. Rochefort said to Lars as Lili walked up beside them.

"Are you going to The Lotus Flower, Father?" Lili asked since she had just caught the end of their conversation.

"You will also be going, mon ange. I'm meeting with my business partner, Ibrahim al Reshedi." her father said as Lili looked at him in confusion.

"What do you need me there for? I never attend to your business meetings." Lili questioned and she noticed that Lars was staring at her while she spoke. She focused her stare intently on her father, and pretended as if Lars was not standing nearby.

"I know, mon chaton. I want you to go because there is someone that I want you to meet. His name is Issac al Reshedi, and he is Ibrahim's son. I think that you two should get acquainted." Mr. Rochefort replied innocently.

"Why should I meet this guy?" his daughter asked with her tenacity beginning to reveal itself.

"Because he is young, attractive man that is worthy of your attention." her father said sternly, raising his graying eyebrows while he took in Lili's stubborn tone. Lili suddenly looked at Lars who was standing just behind her father. He was staring back at her, and he appeared to be seething. Lars had heard every word that her father had said, and he was clearly not happy about any of them. Lars appeared to be grinding his teeth together in frustration, and his cobalt blue eyes blazed with an angry fire. _'Jealous much, Lars? Perfect.'_ Lili thought to herself as a smile of gratification appeared her pink lips.

"I would love to meet your business partner's son, Father. I'll go upstairs and start getting ready for tonight." Lili said in a tone that was as sweet as sugar.

"Wonderful. I know that Isaac is eager to meet you, and I'm glad that you feel the same way." Mr. Rochefort said while he began walking toward his home. When Mr. Rochefort was out of earshot, Lili turned to walk after her father. Before she took a step, Lars' deep voice stopped her.

"Lili, can we talk?" Lars said in a low voice.

"There is nothing to say, Lars. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my date tonight." she replied while she began to walk away from Lars.

"I don't think that meeting that man is a good idea." he stated in a calm tone.

"What's wrong, Lars? Can't handle a little competition?" Lili said coldly as she turned to look scornfully at Lars.

"Lili, I don't want you to do this." Lars admitted sincerely.

"Too bad. Go tell that to someone who cares, like that robot you love so much." she responded without emotion as she quickly turned and walked toward the front door of her home.

"The only one that I love is you, Lili." Lars said in determined voice as Lili shut the door, leaving him outside alone.

* * *

Lili entered her room, fighting back tears. A war was raging inside her between her heart and her mind. Her heart wanted to go back to Lars and tell him that she still loved him, but her mind felt otherwise. She could still taste her anger at Lars for choosing Alisa over her. With a sigh of frustration, Lili stubbornly stayed in her room. She took several deep breaths to compose herself, and strode over to her closet. After glancing at the plethora of clothes before her, Lili suddenly located the garment that she was looking for. She picked up a candy-apple red, halter dress and ran its smooth, satin fabric between her fingers. Lili placed the attention-grabbing dress on her bed, and her sky blue eyes glittered mischievously while she began to get ready. _'Time to suffer, Lars. You will regret not choosing me.'_ she thought to herself as she painted her pink lips a tempting, crimson red.

* * *

Lars arrived at The Lotus Flower as instructed by Mr. Rochefort. He quickly entered the building to check in with his subordinates that were stationed inside the packed club. After seeing that everyone was in place, Lars stood next to a mirrored column that was next to the front door. Lars checked the time on his phone as the music inside the club pulsed around him.

"They are here." said one of the security guards that Lars supervised. His statement caused Lars to look up from his phone, and he observed Mr. Rochefort entering the club walking along with a Middle Eastern man.

"That must be Ibrahim al Reshedi, Mr. Rochefort's business partner." Lars replied as he stood up straighter. Suddenly, Lars' ocean eyes took sight of a couple that entered the club after his employer. Lars witnessed another tall, tan man walk in with an enticing blonde woman on his arm. He felt his stomach churn uneasily as he realized that the woman with the foreign man was none other than Lili, _his Lili_. She suddenly locked eyes with Lars, and a pleased smirk played on her red lips. Lili made no attempt to hide the fact that she was with another man in front of Lars. She decided to add fuel to the fire as she turned to look at her exotic companion.

"I love this song! Dance with me, Isaac." Lili said loud enough for Lars to hear.

"Your wish is my command." Isaac al Reshedi answered with a sly grin on his attractive face. Lili grabbed Isaac's hand and led him to the large dance floor. Lars followed stealthily, hidden in the shadows of the surrounding columns, never losing sight of her. Lili wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck to pull him closer to her. Isaac firmly grabbed the small of Lili's back, sealing their midsections together. Lars watched them dance together in silent fury. An intoxicating Latin song blared over the speakers, and Lili swayed her hips to the rapid beat of the song. She turned around and ran her hands seductively through her long, blonde hair as she danced in front of Isaac. Lili's dance partner grabbed her hips and began to grind against her backside. The more that Lars watched Lili dance with Isaac, the angrier he became. He wanted so badly to hit something, so he walked away to resist the temptation to break Isaac's hands. Lili looked over at Lars, and saw him walk off. Instantly, she felt guilty and wanted to apologize. As Lili stared longingly after Lars, she began dancing slower, and Isaac noticed the change in her mood.

"Want to take a break?" he suggested against her ear.

"Yes, let's go up to one of the private rooms. It's too crowded out here." Lili answered as she walked off the dance floor with Isaac following behind her. Lili turned suddenly, and began to climb a neon-lit staircase. She slid through a doorway that was covered by heavy, velvet curtains. Isaac smiled as he looked around the room. It was a nicely decorated room with plush leather couches, crystal chandeliers, and a well-stocked, private bar. Lili immediately sat down on one of the large couches, and put her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked as he moved closer to the bar to examine the drink choices.

"Yes, I just have a headache." Lili said in response, without lifting her head to look at him.

"Hold on. I'll get you a drink. What would you like?" he inquired politely while he walked behind the bar.

"A cherry coke would be great, thanks." she said as she sat up straight and rested her head against the couch.

"Of course." replied Isaac while filling a glass with ice. Isaac looked over at Lili, and noticed that she was relaxing on the couch with her eyes closed. Isaac quickly pulled a small pill from his pants pocket. Taking full advantage of Lili's distraction, Isaac dropped the pill into Lili's drink, and mixed it with a straw to dissolve it quickly. Lili's thoughts were so occupied with Lars that she failed to notice what Isaac had added to her drink. Isaac strolled confidently over to his date, and handed the devious concoction to her. Lili nodded at Isaac in appreciation as she took a sip of the drink. After a minute, Lili put the drink down on the table in front of her and immediately felt as though the room had shifted.

"How are you feeling now?" Isaac asked with a sardonic smile on his face.

"Something is wrong. I feel so weak..." Lili trailed off as she sank back into the leather couch.

"Why don't you rest until you feel better?" he said with a sinister look in his dark brown eyes.

"I'm not..." Lili started to protest, but the unknown pill was taking effect on her. Isaac traced his fingers along Lili's face and down to her chest. Isaac pressed his mouth forcefully on her lips as he greedily ran his hands along Lili's curves. Lili mumbled in protest, tried to lift her hands to push Isaac away, but her arms dropped to her sides weakly. Isaac chuckled evilly at Lili's attempts to stop him as he dipped his head to kiss her on the neck.

"Lars...Lars..." she said in a fragile voice. Isaac was pushing Lili's dress up around her waist, but then he stopped when he heard Lili calling out another man's name.

"Lars? Who is Lars?" Isaac demanded suspiciously.

"I am." responded a livid, deep voice. Before Isaac could react, Lars grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him against the opposite wall. He flew into the wall at an impossibly fast speed. Isaac's body hit the wall so hard that chunks of drywall fell on top of his head as he landed on the floor. Lars paid no attention to Isaac once he had thrown him off Lili. He remained focused on his barely conscious lover, and he gently moved her long hair away from her face to check for any injuries. His cerulean eyes instantly noticed a red smear extending from the bottom corner of her mouth to her chin. Lars lightly brushed his thumb against the stain, and he was relieved to discover that it was only her lipstick and not blood. He continued to check for injuries along her body when his ocean blue eyes suddenly turned dark with fury. Lars quickly pulled Lili's dress down from around her waist. He threw a murderous glare at the fool that had attempted to take advantage of Lili. Lars stood up and began to walk over to the man that was now destined to die by his hand. Lili stirred slightly causing Lars to come back to her.

"Lars..." Lili groaned, struggling to open her eyes.

"It's okay, Lili. I'm here. I will keep you safe." he vowed as he kissed her on the forehead. Their private moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. Lars jumped to his feet, and got into his fighting stance.

"I'll make you pay for coming between us!" Isaac roared furiously while charging toward Lars. Isaac flung a closed fist which his opponent neatly dodged. Lars sidestepped Issac's fist and hoisted him in the air by his throat. Isaac's feet dangled wildly, searching for the floor. As Lars tightened his grip around Isaac's throat, bright crackles of electricity filled the air around them.

"Now, listen carefully because I will only say this once. If you ever come near her again, I will not hesitate to end your life." Lars stated menacingly. He suddenly released his hold around Isaac's neck, and he dropped to the unforgiving floor. Isaac coughed a few times as he got to his feet. Lars stood in his fighting stance, protectively blocking Lili from Isaac's sight.

"Don't think that this is over. She will be mine, one way or another." Isaac stated with an air of arrogance. Lars' attractive features suddenly turned lethal as he took a step toward his new nemesis. A look of terror crossed Isaac's face, and he instantly ran out of the room before Lars decided to kill him right there. Lars relaxed his stance and rolled his eyes at Isaac's blatant display of cowardice. He turned to look at Lili, who was attempting to sit up.

"Lie back down, Lili. You are not well." he said as he moved over to the bar.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Lili responded stubbornly.

"Here, you should drink some water." Lars said in a serious tone as handed Lili a water bottle that he had retrieved from the bar.

"I said that I am fine. I don't need you to take care of me." she spat, putting the water bottle on the table in front of her.

"Damn it, woman! Will you listen to me for once? I'm trying to help you!" Lars said in exasperation as he struggled to keep his voice calm. Lili arched a thin eyebrow at him, not wanting to give in. The look on his face told her that he wasn't going to back down. With a loud sigh, she picked up the water bottle and began drinking.

"Feeling better?" Lars asked smugly. Lili rolled her frost blue eyes at him. She wasn't about to admit that he had been right. Lili forced herself to stand up, and every muscle in her body immediately began screaming at her in defiance.

"Sit down, Lili. You need to rest." Lars said sternly.

"Stop pretending that you care about me because I know that you don't." she replied as she tried to force her legs to move toward the exit. Her body suddenly disobeyed her, and she began to fall. Lars caught her before she hit the ground, and sat her back down.

"I do care about you. More than I ever have about anyone." he stated as he sat down next to her on the leather couch.

"No, you don't. You made it perfectly clear where your loyalty lies that day at my beach house." countered Lili while she crossed her legs and leaned her head back against the couch.

"I know that I hurt you, but I had to leave with Alisa to stop her from finishing what she started. She would have killed you, and I couldn't let that happen." Lars explained calmly.

"Right, Lars. You are probably going to run back to her as soon as you leave the club." Lili scoffed in disbelief.

"I am not planning on going back to Alisa. In fact, I had her reprogrammed to forget about me." he admitted as he stared into Lili's eyes.

"What? I thought that you had her repaired so that you could be together. Why would you want her to forget about you?" she questioned with shock washing over her face.

"Because of you. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you, but I did. I want you, Lili." he admitted as his ocean eyes unleashed their full hypnotic power on Lili. She wanted to believe him, but old habits are hard to change.

"Why do you want to be with me?" she asked, trying to make her voice to sound forceful, but her question was only above a whisper.

"Because you are the only one that can captivate me, drive me insane, challenge me, and tempt me all the same time." Lars responded using his most alluring voice. Lili was suddenly at a loss for words, and she began to stare at her hands. Lars lifted her chin with his hand to cause her to look at him. Her sky blue eyes appeared shiny, so he decided to continue.

"Do you remember at the beach house when you said that you wanted my love and that you thought that I wanted the same from you?" he asked while gazing deeply into her eyes. Lili nodded, but remained silent.

"You have no idea how your words haunted me every moment that I was away from you. Lili, I want your love more than anything." he said as he took her hands in his.

"Lars, I..." she started to say, but Lars interrupted her.

"However, based on your performance on the dance floor with your 'date,' I would say that you have changed your mind about..." he abruptly stopped speaking as Lili placed her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Now that I have your attention, it's your turn to listen. I thought about you constantly during the days that we were apart, and there was never a moment that my love didn't belong to you." Lili said with her clear blue eyes studying his facial expressions. Lars suddenly smiled the smile that always stopped Lili's heart.

"Good to know." he replied as he pulled Lili on to his lap for a long overdue kiss.


End file.
